


A Buttercup by Any Other Name Would Smell as Sweet

by SuikoKitten



Series: Is This Love? [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Eskel becomes a Dad, Except maybe for Yennefer if she shows up at any point in the story, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Pretty sure all the relationships in this fic will be platonic, kid!jaskier, no beta we burn like Cintra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuikoKitten/pseuds/SuikoKitten
Summary: Eskel didn't plan on adopting a child, but when he finds one injured and frightened in the forest, he has to take action.  He takes the kid to Lettenhove to see a doctor and see if he can find out who his parents are and he is horrified to discover the real reason the kid ran away from home in the first place.In which Eskel "kidnaps" a nobleman's son to save him from an abusive home and now they have to navigate prejudice against witchers, greedy humans looking for quick cash, and very dedicated mercenaries hired to hunt them down.  Eskel is ready for the challenge, though.  For this kid, he would do anything.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Series: Is This Love? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723891
Comments: 73
Kudos: 323





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Familial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722168) by [spacelupins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacelupins/pseuds/spacelupins). 



> This work was inspired by honeydonnie's "Familial," which is so enjoyable to read! I absolutely loved the idea of Eskel adopting a young Jaskier and I decided that I would like to jump on the bandwagon and write an au fanfiction about them. 
> 
> I take liberties with Jaskier's home life and family here. idk if it's canon that Jaskier was abused, but I am running with the concept. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Also: I update erratically at best. Sorry! Even if I go a long time without updating, I probably haven't abandoned this, so yeah. Still, I hope you like it!)

Eskel’s pockets were slightly heavier now that the drowner nest in the last village was taken care of. The village alderman didn’t have much to give, but he gave what he could. They were a gracious group, much more so than most communities he passed through. They even covered his rooms and meals at the inn for the duration of his stay. They didn’t have much, but what they did have, they shared. 

Scorpion clopped along the dusty path serenely. Eskel was in no hurry whatsoever, even though the next village was still half a day away and the sun had started to go down. He had traveled this path many times and he felt at ease there, or rather, as at ease as a witcher could be. 

The peaceful evening was pierced by a terrified scream. It took no time at all for Eskel to jump into action. After determining the direction the scream had come from and estimating the distance between them and the screaming individual, Eskel nudged Scorpion into a gallop, glaring into the forest to his right as he followed the sound of a child in a panic fleeing from something. They veered off the path and toward the snarling of wolves. He leapt off the horse when Scorpion could no longer run through the trees and ran, steel sword in hand. 

As Eskel approached, there was a loud cracking sound as something struck one of the wolves in the head. It backed away, earning Eskel and the child time for him to intervene. He placed himself between the child, whose back was pressed against a tree, and the wolves. The animals seemed wary of the newcomer, who was much larger than their initial prey. He shouted at them and swung his sword in an arc, prompting the wolves to snap and snarl. They didn’t advance right away, choosing to size up their latest prey first.   
The first one lunged at him and Eskel made quick work of it. The others launched themselves at him as a group, which he found a bit more difficult to deal with, but soon he had dispatched all of them. Panting and nursing a bite on his forearm, he turned to face the child he had rescued. 

The boy was small- no more than eight years of age. His brown hair was mussed and damp with sweat. He was sobbing and cradling his arm, which was bloodied. The broken tree branch he had used to smack the wolf laid forgotten in his lap. Eskel approached him slowly, kneeling down in front of him. 

“Hey, it’s okay. They’re gone now.” 

The boy opened his eyes and stared up at him as if he didn’t understand. “You- you saved me?” He sounded like he couldn’t believe it. 

“Yeah. You’re safe now. Can I have a look at your arm?” 

The blue-eyed child sniffled and pulled his arm closer to his chest. “You won’t hurt me?” 

“No. I’m not going to hurt you, but I have to look at your arm and get it cleaned and bandaged, okay? Will you show me?” 

“It hurts.” The child mumbled, extending his arm for Eskel to get a better look at it. 

It wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but it definitely wasn’t good. Eskel could clean and bandage it, but he didn’t have anything that would help a human other than that. The boy would need a healer. He kept himself calm and collected, giving the child a warm smile. 

“You have a big scar on your face,” the child began and Eskel’s heart sank just a little. “Did it hurt a lot when it happened?” 

“Uh… Yeah. It hurt a lot when it happened.” 

The boy didn’t smell as afraid as he had before. In fact, the boy seemed to be calming down quite a bit, despite how cleaning and bandaging his arm hurt. He was tough for someone so small. 

“You’re hurt, too.” The child pointed out. 

“Huh, so I am.” The witcher shrugged. 

It was already beginning to heal. He just needed to clean it and wrap some bandages around it. It wasn’t a concern to him, but it did need to be tended to. 

The kid laughed. Eskel looked up from his work. In that moment, Eskel understood two things at the same time. First of all, he wanted this child to laugh and be happy and safe. Second of all, he would do everything in his power to keep him safe and get him home to his family. 

“What’s so funny?” Eskel asked with a bemused grin. 

“We’re twinsies, see?” 

“Huh,” Eskel looked at their bandaged right forearms. “So we are. You handled it like a champ, kid. We’ll tell your parents how brave you are.” 

The child’s face fell. Eskel felt distinctly as if he had made a grave error. The kid’s scent reeked of fear and despair. “Don’t take me back, please!” 

“C-calm down, calm down! We aren’t going anywhere yet. You’re okay. It’s safe here, but it’s safer at your house in your village.” He paused when the child started to cry. “Shit, don’t cry, okay? It’s fine. We haven’t even introduced ourselves. My name is Eskel. What is your name?” 

“Julian,” the boy whimpered. 

“You don’t want to go home, Julian?” 

Julian shook his head. “I’ll be in trouble. Big trouble!” 

Ah, so he was some sort of runaway? Maybe he and his parents got into a fight and in child-like fashion, he decided to run away from home? The kid sounded really worried about being in trouble. So much so that Eskel had a sneaking suspicion that the boy would bolt if he didn’t back off on the home and family conversation. They were still half a day out from a town, so Eskel could just bring the kid with him to that town and ask around privately about any missing children in the area. 

“Okay, well, why don’t you come with me for a little while, then?” 

The boy gave him a bewildered look. “So my father didn’t pay you to find me?” 

“No?” 

All the fear that had remained in the child faded away. The kid probably shouldn’t trust strangers this much, especially not big, scary strangers with scary scars on their faces. He could get hurt and would get hurt if Eskel didn’t do something to keep him safe. 

“Let’s get out of here, then, Julian, and set up camp someplace nice for the night.” He held a callused hand out to the child and felt the boy’s softer hand take hold of it. “Are you hungry?” The boy nodded, brightening at the prospect of food. 

The child was finicky, Eskel found out, with a lot of good hygiene habits. He had insisted on finding a place to wash their hands before they ate the food. He ate very carefully, making sure not to drop any or drip any fat off of it onto his clothes. He didn’t ask for more, but gladly accepted it when Eskel offered more. Eskel found himself wondering if the boy was full or not and how long it had been since he had last eaten. 

Once Julian had eaten and had his fill of water, the boy seemed more at ease, despite the pain he was in. It must really hurt when a child felt that kind of pain. Eskel couldn’t remember how it felt personally as a child, but he imagined that the amount of pain the boy was in was probably proportional to the injury somehow. He wished he could do more for him than some tea. But witcher potions were too dangerous for humans and the boy’s injury was far from being severe enough to warrant even considering risking their use. 

The kid couldn’t shut up and Eskel found himself amused at the boy’s excitement about meeting a witcher, about how much of an adventure he had been having since he left home, and about every other subject under the sun. Of course, the boy carefully avoided talking about his family or his home, except to comment that certain things weren’t allowed at home. It seemed like a rather stuffy and un-fun environment that Eskel would rather avoid, honestly, and he couldn’t help but understand why the kid had run away. He wondered if he would have run away from such a boring and stuffy home himself if he hadn’t been chosen for the Trials. 

Once the boy had settled down into the bedroll to sleep at Eskel’s behest, he had had time to ponder the child more carefully. He spoke like a nobleman’s son, but was very timid and reluctant to ask for things. More importantly, the boy’s clothes were fairly dirty, or at least dirtier than they should have been if he had just gotten lost today. He had no doubt spent the last night outside, maybe longer. How the boy hadn’t been eaten by something before this was beyond Eskel’s comprehension.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel has to make a choice: take the child or the money. He can't take both and he honestly would rather have the kid.

Dawn came and Eskel rose with it. The child was still fast asleep. He looked so peaceful that he didn’t bother trying to wake him. Instead, he set about packing up his things and getting Scorpion ready to go. Eskel nibbled on some dried jerky as he pondered whether he should or shouldn’t wake Julian. Eskel needed to get moving. He needed to get to Lettenhove today if he could manage it. He had heard about a contract there and wanted to get to it before another witcher could. 

Eskel finished the jerky and knelt next to Julian, placing a gentle hand on the child’s shoulder. He shook the boy gently and whispered his name. Julian sighed and stirred. The boy seemed exhausted. He rolled over to face Eskel and the witcher was immediately concerned. 

Now that he thought about it, the child really should not have been so hot to the touch, not even after being tucked into Eskel’s warm bedroll all night. The child was sweating and flushed. Was the wound infected? 

Eskel quickly unwrapped the bandages around Jaskier’s forearm, ignoring his confused protests. The bite looked…. Fine? Sure, it looked bad, because it was a jagged bite from a mouth large enough to wrap around the child’s arm, but it didn’t look infected. It didn’t smell infected, either. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Eskel asked, reaching for his pack to pull out fresh bandages. 

Julian shook his head, but offered no further explanation. 

“I think you’re sick. Can you tell me what hurts?” 

Julian stared up at him like a deer. It was as if he was afraid to tell Eskel the truth about what was wrong with him. Why should he be? He was just a kid and it wasn’t his fault he was sick. Eskel waited, as the child stared up at him anxiously. 

Just as Eskel started to speak again, Julian mumbled his response. “My back hurts.” 

His back? Eskel frowned. “Can I see it?” 

“‘Not supposed to tell anyone,” Julian answered, hugging himself. 

“Why not?” Eskel didn’t like the sound of this. 

“Just can’t.” 

Eskel frowned more deeply. He was sure he was going to start making faces like Geralt if he wasn’t careful at this rate. Wouldn’t that be a shame? Running around perpetually grumpy with a big frown on his face! 

“Well… If I lift your shirt up, you won’t be telling me anything. I’d be looking on my own, as a friend. You can’t get in trouble that way and then I can help you make your back feel better, right?” 

Julian nodded his consent. Eskel tried to lift the doublet, but it was too tight to lift the way he needed to. Julian reluctantly began to unfasten the doublet and slid it off. He was wearing a chemise beneath the doublet and Eskel cursed at the sight of it. How had he not noticed that the kid was so severely injured? He should have noticed the smell of the blood, but he supposed he must have just assumed that the blood he had been smelling was the blood from the child’s wounded arm. 

He gingerly tried to peel the chemise away from the child’s hot skin, but it was slow going and the boy tried to hide the whimpers forming in his throat. After a moment longer of trying to peel it off, Eskel grabbed a waterskin and poured the liquid on Julian’s back. It helped to loosen the fabric a bit, but he still wound up having to cut through the back of it. The shirt was ruined anyway, so he hoped that wouldn’t matter. 

The child’s back was red and hot with infection. The injury in question was actually a set of lashes that had cut his back. If Eskel hadn’t known what the lash would do to a person firsthand, he may have been able to make some excuse about it being from an animal or a monster of some sort. No, these long, bloody stripes across the child’s back were the product of man. 

The lashes were also too severely infected for Eskel to tend to them himself. He draped the boy’s doublet across his shoulders like a cape before scooping him up and placing him on Scorpion’s saddle with the waterskin in his little hands. Eskel quickly bundled up the bedroll and tucked it away with the rest of his things before he climbed up behind the boy. 

“I don’t feel good,” Julian said in a soft, vulnerable tone. 

“I know, kid. It’s alright. I’ll get you to a healer. You’re going to be okay.” He nudged Scorpion forward and soon they were galloping toward the next town. 

It was not an easy ride for either of them, but at least Eskel didn’t have lashes on his back to make the ride worse. Eskel didn’t slow down until they reached the city gates of Lettenhove just before noon. He asked about a healer and was quickly directed to one. People were whispering and staring at him, a witcher, carrying a sickly child on his horse. He worried that something would come of it, but there was nothing he could do other than get the kid to the healer and then deal with the authorities if they were called on him. 

There were actually two healers in the house that Eskel had been sent to. They appeared to be married. They immediately set to work without judgment or question, ordering Eskel to stay out of their way until they were finished. Once they had finished and Julian was fast asleep, they started asking questions and Eskel answered them all honestly. No, he didn’t know what happened to the child. Yes, he was just passing through when he found the boy beset by wolves. No, of course he didn’t hurt the boy. The couple seemed satisfied with his answers, but they didn’t seem to relax at all. 

“Is there something else?” Eskel asked, watching them closely. 

Wordlessly, the male healer rose and left the house without bothering to close the door. He returned just as quietly with a piece of parchment in his hands. He handed it to Eskel, who looked at it without question. It was a missing child poster for one Julian Alfred Pankratz, age eight, missing for nearly four days. There was a substantial reward for his safe return. The amount of gold that this family was willing to pay for the child’s safe return was almost obscene. Honestly, Eskel was surprised no one had tried to kidnap the runaway child for the reward money. 

“He can’t stay here,” the woman said, fiddling with a loose string on her apron. 

“What?” Eskel growled. 

“They’ll come looking for him here and we don’t want any trouble.” The man continued for her. 

Eskel was putting the pieces together. “So, you know this kid?” 

“Everyone in this town knows this child, witcher. He’s the Viscount’s son and the Viscount is not known for his kindness.” The woman answered before lifting her gaze to meet his eyes. “Will you take him?” 

“Take him where? Home? That was the plan-” 

“You can’t take him home, witcher. Julian won’t live much longer if he stays. No one here can take him or... ” Eskel didn’t need the man to finish that sentence. He understood. 

“I can’t take him. The Path is no life for a child. I’m a witcher; there is only danger wherever I go. He could die because I put him in danger because my life is dangerous.” 

“You must!” 

Eskel started to argue, but their discussion was interrupted by the sound of a firm fist banging on the door. The couple froze, glancing at the sleeping child. The fist pounded again on the door, more insistently this time. The man quickly rose to his feet and opened the door. Before he could speak, the armored guards were filling the little cottage and Eskel realized he didn’t have a choice in the boy’s fate anymore. 

“Who found him?” 

“I did,” Eskel answered the guardsman. “He was hurt and sick when I found him in the woods. I brought him here for the healers.” 

“The Viscount will thank you generously for your good deeds, Witcher.” And yet somehow, there was the vaguest hint of a threat in his tone. Eskel didn’t like it, not one bit. 

“Witchers don’t do anything for free,” Eskel answered. “I’ll take the reward the Viscount promised.” 

Eskel watched anxiously as one of the guards crossed the room and lifted Julian off the bed and held him close to his cold, armored chest. The guards left, ushering Eskel out of the healers’ house with them. Eskel found himself listening closely to any change in the child’s breathing indicating that he was in pain or had awoken. Julian didn’t wake up until they reached the gates to the Pankratz manor. 

“Eskel?” The child mumbled in confusion. “Where are we g-” Julian stiffened as he realized Eskel was not carrying him and he was back in Lettenhove. His heart started racing and the boy immediately stopped talking. “Eskel?!” 

“Hey, it’s alright. Don’t worry.” Eskel quickened his pace so the boy could see him over the guard’s shoulder. 

Eskel could hear it, the way the child’s heart thundered in his chest. He could hear the shallowness of Julian’s breathing just as acutely as Eskel could hear his own breathing. The worst part, though, was the acrid scent of fear radiating off the child. It was worse than when the wolves had attacked him. Worst of all, the child didn’t say another word. For this child, who yammered on and on last night around the fire for hours, it wasn’t normal. 

The guards opened the doors to the manor and in they went. It looked like any other house owned by minor nobility. It was well decorated and well-lit. The people inside were either haughty and rude or demure and ready to serve. The hierarchy was well established here, as expected. 

The guard holding Julian gently placed him on the ground on his feet and helped the boy slip the doublet back on his arms. Eskel prepared himself to object, but the guard didn’t insist on buttoning it. Julian’s injuries wouldn’t allow it comfortably or safely. The guard didn’t hold Julian’s hand and the child quickly walked the few steps between the guard and Eskel. He slipped his hand into Eskel’s, still radiating heat. 

The lord of the manor marched in with his wife at his heels. He was a stern, angry looking man and his wife was withdrawn and quiet in his wake. Julian squeezed Eskel’s hand more tightly as he watched his father approach. The guards parted and the guard behind Eskel nudged them forward. 

“I’m told you found my son, Witcher. Thank you for bringing him home.” He motioned lazily for one of the servants to approach Eskel with a hefty bag of coins. “Your compensation, as stated in the notices.” 

“I bring your son home to you and you don’t even ask how he is feeling?” Eskel’s fool mouth challenged the nobleman and the room somehow got even quieter than it was a moment before. 

“I beg your pardon?” There was danger in his tone, but Eskel couldn’t stop. 

“He’s sick. He needs a healer, someone to tend to his wounds and cure him of the infection that’s set in.” 

Julian’s mother made a concerned noise, but quickly covered it up and stared down at her feet. Julian’s father was glaring daggers at Eskel. Eskel glared daggers right back. 

“Why don’t you just keep the money and I’ll keep the kid? It’s not like you actually want him anyway, do you?” Julian made a small, happy, surprised sound at his side and it was intensely satisfying. 

“I’ll tell you this once, Witcher.” Julian’s father said with a tone that didn’t match his words. “Let go of my child, take your money, and get out of my manor and out of my town immediately or I’ll have you arrested for attempted kidnapping and for any harm found on my son’s person.” 

Julian, wise beyond his years at eight raw years of age, understood what was happening. He looked up at Eskel through wet eyes. He plastered on a well-rehearsed smile and gave him a big hug, pulling his hand away from Eskel’s. 

“Thank you, Sir Witcher, for saving me from the wolves and for taking me to a doctor!” The child pulled away, a little wobbly from the fever. “Thank you for bringing me home to my- my parents.” It was almost a perfect performance. Maybe the boy’s father didn’t notice the hesitation Julian used when thanking Eskel for bringing him home, but Eskel did.  
Before Eskel could say anything else, Julian was walking slowly back to his parents, avoiding making eye contact by staring at the tiles on the ground. There was no doubt about it. Julian did not want to stay, but Julian was afraid for Eskel and wanted to keep him safe. How little kindness the child must have known to love and trust a stranger- no, a monster!- so suddenly and deeply as this! 

Eskel hovered where he stood, listening to the exchange between father, mother, and son. The guards manhandled him and forced him to turn away, ordering him out and drowning out the conversation. Eskel wanted to snarl at him, but did as he was bid. There wasn’t anything he could really do, unless he really did want to be charged with kidnapping a nobleman’s son. That wouldn’t go over well and word would spread about it quickly. It was hard enough to find people who wouldn’t screw him over for being a witcher as it was, but with a kidnapping charge… Eskel would be hunted for that. That would endanger the other witchers, too, and if anyone realized he belonged to Kaer Morhen, then it and Vesemir would be in danger, too. He didn’t have a choice. He had his coin and he did the job and now it was time to leave, even if he knew the child would suffer. Even though the words of the healers in the cottage echoed in his ears. 

He was about to step out the door when he heard it. The shrill crack of a man’s hand striking the child Eskel was about to abandon. He whirled and saw Julian hit the ground with a yelp. The boy didn’t get back up, but rather curled in on himself and sobbed. His father was ordering the boy to get up again. His wife protested meekly and flinched when the man turned to face her. Eskel’s blood was boiling and he saw red. 

Eskel started to storm back toward the family and Julian’s father looked alarmed. Good. It was about time someone put that bastard in his place. Show him how it feels to be beaten down by someone bigger and stronger than him. The guards weren’t having it, though. Swords were drawn and Eskel drew his steel sword from its sheath and braced himself to use it. Steel clashed against steel. Steel scraped against plate armor and steel pierced flesh. He used the aard sign to blast some of the guards away, leaving them stunned, and dispatched the others in his way. 

Covered in blood, he stomped up to Julian’s father and glared down at him. “Anything else you would like to say, asshole?” Julian’s father looked frightened, but didn’t answer. Good. “Lady Pankratz, I’m taking your son. I will keep him safe, no matter what.” 

The woman rushed around her husband and wrapped her arms around her child. She whispered to Julian softly and smoothed his hair back out of his face. Eskel kept his sword in hand as he knelt down beside Julian and held his arm out for the boy to tuck himself under his arm. Julian readily complied and Eskel scooped him up. He backed away slowly from the nobleman, listening carefully to the movements of the guards around them. 

“Let them leave!” Lady Pankratz suddenly ordered, taking the room by surprise. “I will allow it. No man is to follow or do harm to the witcher, by my command!” 

Lord Pankratz was fuming, but Eskel turned and ran as hard as he could to put as much distance between them and the mansion. He threw the lord’s coin bag in the street. The villagers reacted as expected, flocking to collect the precious coins. Just a few would provide for their families for weeks and their attempts to get to the coins would give them more time to get out of the city. 

With all the ruckus, the healers came outside. Upon seeing Eskel running toward their house where his horse was waiting, the man ran into the house while the woman ran to prepare the horse. Eskel glanced over his shoulder when he reached Scorpion’s side and carefully lifted Julian into the saddle. He mounted up behind him when the woman grabbed Scorpion’s reins. 

When Eskel gave her a confused and annoyed look, she gave him an apologetic smile. “If you wait just a moment more, we will give you all that you need to take care of his illness and injuries, witcher.” 

“Thank you, but hurry!” Eskel growled, glancing back in the direction of the manor. The sounds of the guards trying to work their way through the crowd reached his ears and he felt his heart leap into his throat. They had to go and they had to go now! 

The healer burst out of the cottage and thrust a satchel full of medicinal stuff at Eskel, who took it and nudged Scorpion into a run. He held Julian close to his chest, worried about how much it must be hurting the child’s back, but they had no other options right now. Eskel urged Scorpion off the path and into the forest, following a game trail. The game trail led to a shallow part of a river and they pounded across it. Eskel knew it would help cover their tracks this way, but he had to put more work into it than this.  
They followed the river at a steady canter for a little over an hour before Eskel guided the horse into the water and down it a short distance. Once he was satisfied that their trail would be sufficiently lost, Eskel guided Scorpion back onto the riverbank on the side they had started on. Still, he didn’t stop to rest until night fell and he made camp as sparingly as possible, with as little fire as possible while also giving himself enough light to attend to Julian’s injuries and to keep the child warm. 

The fever had worsened and the child cried himself to sleep in Eskel’s arms after the witcher cleaned his wounds and gave him the medicine the healers had sent with them. Eskel would die for this child, whose big, genuine smile was radiant like the sun even though it rarely graced his face. No human in his life had ever shown as much concern for Eskel’s well-being as the trembling child in his arms. The child needed him and he would be damned before he let Julian down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Julian have to go into a village for work, to resupply, and for a good night's rest in a warm bed. Julian gets a new name and Eskel flexes his protective muscles- and his wits.

Days passed and the pair traveled mainly through the woods and strictly avoided well-traveled roads. Julian kept getting better and better physically, to Eskel’s relief. Emotionally, though… That was going to be much harder to fix. Julian slept pressed up against his chest every night and clung to his shirt as if his life depended on it, even in sleep. 

Eskel’s rations and supplies were running low and Julian desperately needed new clothes, partially to get rid of the outfit that he was last seen in, and also to get him into more travel- and weather-appropriate clothing. Since they left Lettenhove, Julian had been wearing one of Eskel’s spare shirts, which looked like an ill-fitting nightgown on the child. 

“We have to get to a village tomorrow,” Eskel stated as they sat by the fire, nibbling at roasted rabbit meat together. 

Julian looked a little worried, but he nodded his understanding. Eskel gave the boy a small, comforting smile and was pleased to get a similar one in return. Julian shifted into a more comfortable position that was facing Eskel directly. 

“You need clothes and shoes that are good for traveling. We need supplies and Scorpion needs a rest. We could use a night in a real bed, too, don’tcha think? And a nice, hot bath.” 

Julian perked up at the thought of a nice, warm bed and a hot bath. However, he still looked worried. Eskel was glad, even though he didn’t want the child to be anxious or uncomfortable. But he and Julian would both have to be especially careful when they go to town, so as not to draw attention to themselves. 

“We have to change your name.” Eskel stated after a brief period of silence. 

“We do?” Julian asked with confusion written across his face. 

“Yeah. People are going to be on the lookout for a witcher running around with a small child named Julian. We are going to draw attention wherever we go because I’m a witcher and you’re a child. Not the most typical pair, but we can at least throw them off our scent with a new name for you. If people overhear me talking to you, they will remember a conversation a witcher had with child named this or that, not a witcher talking to the Viscount of Lettenhove’s kidnapped son.” 

Julian nodded seriously. “What will my new name be?” 

Eskel paused. He hadn’t thought that far ahead. For some reason, he had sort of expected Julian to have an idea for a new name, but he now realized that that was more than a little silly to expect. He thought about it for a moment. 

“Well, it will have to be something you like. It’s your new name for your new life away from that man. What are some things you like?” 

Julian nodded along and thoughtfully listed some things he liked. “I like music, especially the music that the bards would play at big feasts back home. I like… Horses! And, um…” He trailed off. 

“Um? What else?” Eskel prompted him. 

Julian’s face reddened a bit. “I like flowers. My favorite flowers are buttercups.” 

“Hmm…” Eskel mused. “I bet your father doesn’t know you like buttercups, does he?” Julian shook his head. “What about “Jaskier?” It means buttercup.” Julian mumbled the name softly, testing how it felt on his lips and in his mouth; Eskel felt a little self-conscious. “You, uh, don’t have to like it, if you don’t, you know, like it. There are a lot of other names out there. Like, uh…” 

“It’s okay.” Julian nodded seriously. “I like Jaskier. My father hates flowers and I love them. I’m not like my father and I will never be like him. My name will be Jaskier.” He paused and continued in a mumble. “He hates flowers and he hates me. But he won’t hurt me anymore. He isn’t my father anymore. I don’t need him. I am Jaskier.”  
Jaskier puffed up and put his hands on his hips. It was the most adorable thing that Eskel believed he had ever seen in his long life. “I will be a bard and I’ll play music that he hates and I’ll make people happy!” 

Eskel nodded serenely. “Okay, Jaskier. I can’t wait to hear the music you will play. In the meantime, let’s get some rest. We’re going to have to be on our toes when we go into the village tomorrow.” 

Jaskier had only been on the road with Eskel a week, but he was getting the hang of making camp and packing it all away. Eskel taught him everything he needed to know and it turned out that Jaskier was incredibly curious and eager to learn about anything and everything. He would be very intelligent when he was grown. If Eskel keeps him safe and raises him well, then Jaskier could have a very happy, very comfortable life when he is old enough to live on his own. 

The village they landed in was large enough to have a small market, but not much variety. That was fine. They didn’t need fancy clothes or anything like that. Just a few changes of practical clothes would be sufficient. As well as some good boots for hiking, walking, and running. Jaskier didn’t look very excited about the drab offerings on the tables, but he didn’t argue when Eskel told him that they had to get him something to wear. Jaskier quietly pouted in his brand-new bland colored attire, but he didn’t complain. The boot options were just as abysmal and Jaskier settled on the black ones. They felt the most comfortable to walk in and they were practical. 

They rented a room in the inn and settled in to rest for a short while. Eskel was considering going out and asking about contracts. His coin purse was now feeling significantly lighter. They had enough for now, but he would feel better having a little more coin on hand just in case Julian- no, Jaskier- got sick or hurt or otherwise needed something. And he wouldn’t mind getting the boy something that wasn’t expressly practical, too. Something frivolous to enjoy that would remind him of the good things of home and, hopefully not the bad things. He wasn’t sure what that could be, exactly, but he had time to figure it out, since he didn’t really have the extra coin to invest in anything frivolous at all. 

“So, be honest,” Eskel asked the boy, who looked bored out of his mind. “Do you like your new clothes?” 

Jaskier sighed and it was obvious that he felt guilty over it. “No,” He admitted with a slight pout. “Flowers are pretty and have bright colors. I don’t look like a Jaskier in these,” he gestured to himself dramatically. “I look like a twig. A Twigier.” He flopped over onto his stomach and let out a small huff. “At least Father’s men won’t recognize me in this, I guess.” 

Eskel laughed, startling Jaskier. The boy didn’t seem to know how to react to his mirth. Had he expected Eskel to get angry? That was understandable, given what he had been through. Eskel couldn’t stop laughing, though. 

“Wh-” Jaskier started nervously. “What’s so funny?” 

“It’s- It’s fine! It’s just-” Eskel laughed again. “Twigier doesn’t have the same ring to it as Jaskier does, does it? You’re funny, kid.” 

Jaskier seemed to decide that he liked this sort of attention. It was far better than being shouted at or hit and the like, after all. He didn’t seem as bored as he was moments before. Eskel glanced out the window at the sun, estimating the time. Unfortunately, he would have to leave to look for work. How to tell Jaskier? 

“Jaskier, people are looking for us.” Jaskier nodded, looking confused, but Eskel carried on. “I have to take contracts to get coin for supplies and there might be someone in this village who has a monster problem they need taken care of.” 

Jaskier nodded. “I understand. I don’t mind going on contracts with you.” 

Eskel almost choked at the thought of this child being anywhere near danger like that! “No, no, Jaskier. You can’t come with me on hunts.” 

“Why not?” 

“You’ll get hurt. I promised I would keep you safe, so that means you have to stay at the inn while I go work. I’ll be back before I leave the village if there is work to be done here, but then I will probably be out most of the night.” 

“Y-you’re leaving me?” 

“Only while I’m hunting. I will always come back for you, I promise.” 

Jaskier considered Eskel’s words and Eskel worried about his response. The boy was smart and knew a lot more about the world than Eskel realized children his age would know. Jaskier was very observant and analytical. 

“But what if you don’t?” 

“I will,” Eskel reassured him. 

“You can’t promise that, because you’re a witcher and you fight monsters and you might die. What do I do if you don’t come back? Just… Take me with you, so I won’t be alone and if anything happens, maybe I can help you.” 

Eskel winced, but moved to sit on the bed next to Jaskier and wrapped an arm around the boy’s shoulders. “I do dangerous work. You’re right. I could die, but Jaskier, think about it, okay? I don’t mean to scare you, but you’re just a human and you’re just a child. If I can’t beat a monster and it kills me, it will kill you, too. I can’t let that happen. I promise I will always do whatever it takes to make it back to you and keep you safe.” 

He paused, wondering if his next words would be a mistake or not. He decided to say them anyway. “If I don’t come back from a hunt one day, then be careful and go seek out Geralt of Rivia. He’s a witcher, too, and we’re pretty much brothers. He will protect you if I can’t protect you anymore.” 

Jaskier buried his face in Eskel’s chest and nodded, repeating what he was told to show that he was listening and he remembered. “If you don’t come back, I will find Geralt of Rivia and he will keep me safe.” Then, his tiny frame shook with big sobs and Eskel wrapped both arms around the child to comfort him. 

Jaskier sat up late into the night, hugging a pillow against his chest as he waited. Eskel had taken a job, come back to the inn and had a meal with Jaskier, and then he left. It had been hours and Jaskier was getting anxious. He mumbled the name of Eskel’s brother over and over again to make sure he wouldn’t forget it. By the time Eskel returned, Jaskier had drifted off to sleep propped up against the wall, still hugging the pillow against his chest. At least he had changed out of his traveling clothes so he could rest better. 

Eskel used the water basin in the room to wash the blood off his hands and face before he went to Jaskier’s side and gently lowered him down into a prone position on his side so he could sleep better. Eskel tucked his own pillow under the boy’s head. He could sleep without a pillow. He had slept in much worse conditions than a warm, soft bed sans a pillow. He draped the blanket over Jaskier’s sleeping form and stripped his armor off, using his potions to treat a bite wound on his thigh. He was glad the boy was sleeping. He didn’t want Jaskier to see that he had gotten hurt on his very first hunt since taking Jaskier in. That would only make the boy worry more in the future. They would have breakfast in the morning and then move on to another town or village. They still needed to put distance between themselves and Lettenhove. Eskel lowered himself onto his bed and got comfortable. He willed his mind to still and meditated until he fell asleep. 

Eskel awoke to a small hand on his bicep, giving him a little tap. He blinked and lifted his head to look at Jaskier, who seemed anxious about something. He also looked embarrassed. It was unusual for the boy to wake before he did. Eskel grunted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“What?” He didn’t mean to sound so rough or harsh and winced at Jaskier’s flinch. 

“I’m sorry… I just… I need to, you know, go.” 

Eskel’s sleep-addled brain wasn’t working properly yet and it took him much too long to figure out what Jaskier needed. It finally clicked and he nodded at the boy, gesturing at the door. He started to sit up, to Jaskier’s worried objections. 

“I”m fine. It’s daylight, anyway. I slept too late. Just go. It should be fine. I’ll get our things packed up. We’re leaving after breakfast.” 

Jaskier nodded, pulling his shirt and pants on. Then, he left the room to relieve himself. Eskel watched him close the door quietly behind him before getting started on packing up. But by the time he was finished with the packing, Jaskier hadn’t come back yet. Dread filled his stomach and Eskel went searching for the child. 

“... a witcher, boy?” A distant voice filtered into Eskel’s ears. Was he talking to Jaskier? Was he talking to Jaskier with that tone? Oh, no, this will not do. 

Another voice, female, spoke up. “What if he’s bewitched? What does a witcher want with a human child?” 

And then, Eskel caught Jaskier’s voice, which was panicked. “No, no! He’s nice! He hasn’t hurt me and he won’t hurt me! He’s helping me!” 

Eskel picked up his pace, stepping outside to find an older man and a woman young enough to be that man’s daughter pulling Jaskier along by his wrists. Jaskier was rambling, trying to convince them to let him go, but nothing was reaching them. 

“Calm down, little one. We won't let him take you again. And! We will have his spell broken to free you from him,” the woman was saying in a gentle, but condescending voice. 

Eskel growled softly as he approached them in a brisk walk. None of the humans had noticed him approaching yet. He followed them, gaining on them just as the elderly man opened the door to one of the houses and the woman was tugging Jaskier up the stairs to go through it. 

“No, no, no! I don’t want to!” And then the panic took over Jaskier and he screamed. “Eskel!” 

“Let him go,” Eskel snarled behind the woman, earning a startled shriek as she jerked Jaskier behind her. Jaskier looked just as surprised, but also incredibly relieved.   
“No, you monster! Leave him alone! Leave us alone!” The woman shouted as Jaskier jerked on his arm, trying to break the woman’s grip on his wrist, only to have the elderly man grab both of his wrists to pull him away. 

“Hey! What did I say?!” Eskel shouted at the old man. “Let the boy go! He’s under my protection. I have a contract to protect him and escort him to Oxenfurt, where he will be studying at the bard’s college!” 

“A contract?” The elderly man sounded confused. 

“You… really are protecting him?” The woman sounded equally confused. 

Jaskier looked just as confused, but he didn’t say anything. He just jerked away from the elderly man and ran to Eskel’s side, stumbling when he missed a step in his haste. He fell into Eskel’s arm and wrapped his arms around it. 

“We’re sorry, master witcher,” the woman began. “We have offended you and interfered in your work. We… made assumptions, which were incorrect.” She turned her attention to Jaskier next, who refused to look at her. “We frightened you, too. I apologize. Best of luck at Oxenfurt.” 

Eskel grunted to accept the woman and her father’s apologies and guided Jaskier away from their house. Jaskier released Eskel’s arm and ducked beneath it so he could tuck himself under it. Eskel protectively wrapped his arm around Jaskier and squeezed to comfort him. 

“Are… We really going to Oxenfurt, Eskel?” Jaskier asked when they were far enough away from his attempted rescuenappers. 

“Nope.” It was a casual denial and Jaskier nodded. 

“You made that up on the spot?” 

“Yeah,” Eskel said. “Lying is kind of a bad thing most of the time, but this time, it was kind of necessary to get you away from them without anyone getting hurt.” 

Once they got back to their room, Eskel sat next to Jaskier on the bed. Jaskier looked miserable and worried and scared. Eskel held him close and waited a few moments before he spoke. Jaskier slowly began to relax and then Eskel addressed him again. 

“You did a good job down there, Jaskier.” 

“I did?” Jaskier was incredulous. 

“You did,” Eskel confirmed. “You kept from making too big of a scene and used your smarts to try to talk your way out of the situation. It didn’t work this time, but when you’re older, it could save your life. Witchers like me are raised to know nothing but fighting and that’s how we generally solve our problems. You’re not a witcher, Jaskier, and you never will be. But that just means you have to use the strengths that you do have. You’re smart and you learn fast. You’re good with words and I think you’ll get even better with them when you’re older.” 

Eskel had Jaskier’s full attention, so he continued. “You were terrified, I know, but you kept your cool a lot longer than most kids would have. You remembered the situation we are in and you tried to defuse the problem before it got out of hand. And when you couldn’t get out of trouble on your own, you called for me. I will always come for you.” 

Jaskier nodded into his side and relaxed even more, but Eskel wasn’t quite finished yet. “One last thing, Jaskier,” Jaskier nodded and met his eyes. “I know they weren’t dangerous, but if anyone really dangerous or scary tries to take you like this, shout for me first. If they were mercenaries hired by your father to find you and bring you back, then they could have carried you out of town before I realized anything was wrong. But you still did good reading the situation, Jaskier. I’m proud of you.” 

“Thank you, Eskel.” A beat. “Can we eat now? I’m staaaaaarving!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trap is laid for Eskel and Jaskier finds himself fleeing through the woods alone.

Traveling with a child presented challenges that Eskel hadn’t anticipated. Jaskier was energetic and curious about everything under the sun. Fortunately and unfortunately, the boy was getting more and more comfortable with camping and the wilderness since they spent so much time in it. He had recently begun wandering off on his own for various reasons. Sometimes it was to relieve himself. Other times it was to fill their waterskins. Once, Eskel awoke to find that Jaskier was nowhere to be found. A quick, frantic search found Jaskier picking berries for Eskel. It was going to be a surprise he said, but he was remorseful over making the witcher worry. 

Another challenge Eskel found himself facing was the nightmares Jaskier would have. They tended to be so severe that Jaskier woke up screaming, which did nothing good for Eskel’s nerves. He didn’t know what to do to make the nightmares stop and it was frustrating to not be able to just kill the monsters that Jaskier dreamt about. He couldn’t kill nightmares, unfortunately. He could only hold the child until the sobbing stopped and he drifted back to sleep in the witcher’s arms. 

The pair made their way to a small village which had been having trouble with a ghoul recently. Eskel left Jaskier at the inn in their room and went to deal with the problem. Once he arrived at the abandoned cottage, however, Eskel realized that all was not as it seemed. The “ghoul” turned out to be a small band of thugs waiting to ambush him. 

The thugs wasted no time. They lunged at him and Eskel found himself easily deflecting blow after blow. One of them nicked his side with a sword, but Eskel didn’t let a mere scratch like that hold him back. He parried, dodged, hacked and slashed until the last of the men was cowering in the dirt at his feet. 

“Why?” Eskel snarled. 

“The Viscount of Lettenhove is ready to pay a pretty penny for your head and his son back.” The thug shrugged. “I guess he’ll be satisfied with just the kid.” 

“What do you mean?” Eskel demanded, but he was putting the pieces together. “You have friends and they’re going after him, right?” 

“You won’t make it in time, witcher. They will be long gone before you make it back.” 

Eskel lopped the man’s head off with a primal growl. He rushed back to Scorpion and mounted her. He had to get back to town before those bastards’ friends took Jaskier. He neared the village and his ears immediately locked onto Jaskier’s panicked voice. 

“No, no! Let me go! Eskel!!” The boy was screaming. 

Scorpion flew into the square and Eskel jumped off the horse, sword drawn. He snarled at the thugs manhandling his kid. Jaskier was bedraggled and his hands were tied behind his back. They were about to load him on the back of a horse when Eskel arrived. The village was eerily quiet. It appeared that the villagers wanted nothing to do with the situation unfolding in their town. 

“Get your hands off him!” Eskel ordered, brandishing his sword. 

“Eskel!” Jaskier sounded astonished and relieved. 

“Witcher.” One of the thugs growled back. “Guess you’re harder to kill than we thought. If you want something done right, I guess you gotta do it yourself, am I right?” 

“Last chance to let him go and walk away. If you don’t, I’ll kill each and every one of you.” 

The fight was a blur. Eskel chopped the head off of one and then two of the thugs. He was doing just fine until a red hot pain ignited in his back. Someone had gotten behind him and stabbed him through a weak point in his armor. He dropped to one knee as the thug pulled the sword back out. Jaskier was horrified, but Eskel noticed a very important detail. The thugs were so focused on taking him down that they weren’t holding Jaskier anymore. 

“Run!” Jaskier was startled by the sudden command. “Go, now! Now!!” Eskel grabbed the arm of the thug in front of him and twisted it. A satisfying crack filled the air as he pushed himself to his feet. 

Jaskier hesitated just a moment before he did as he was told. He ran as hard as he could. Eskel kept the group busy enough that they weren’t able to follow Jaskier right away. Jaskier’s heart was pounding against his chest and his legs burned from the exertion as he bolted into the woods. He heard Eskel scream in pain and felt sick to his stomach. 

Exhausted, Jaskier collapsed against a tree somewhere deep in the woods. His wrists hurt and he couldn’t pull his hands free from the rope tying them together. Eskel hadn’t caught up to him. Eskel had screamed in pain. Eskel was probably dead and it was all Jaskier’s fault. Jaskier sobbed, pulling his knees against his chest and burying his face in his knees. 

Jaskier was startled by a rough hand grabbing his shoulder and shaking him roughly. He looked up in terror and was very confused for a moment. He was staring up at a white haired witcher who looked a lot like Eskel. The man was scowling at him and Jaskier couldn’t find words to break the silence between them. 

“Where is Eskel?” Jaskier gave the witcher a wide-eyed look and the man growled at him. “You were mumbling about Eskel. The witcher, right? Where is he?” 

“B-Back in the village.” Jaskier pointed in the direction he had come from. “He- I think they killed him!” 

There was a flash of emotion in the witcher’s eyes that Jaskier was afraid to think too much about. Suddenly, he was being jerked back up to his feet and the witcher guided him to a campsite. He shoved Jaskier into a seated position and turned away. 

“Stay here.” The witcher growled, mounting his horse and galloping off. 

Jaskier’s heart thundered against his chest. Whoever that witcher was, he had to be a friend of Eskel’s. As he trembled where he sat, Jaskier realized rather belatedly that that witcher might have been Geralt of Rivia, the witcher Eskel told him about. 

It felt like Jaskier had been sitting there in the dirt for eons. He had cried himself out for the moment, but he felt dangerously as if he were going to cry more. He was thirsty and he was hungry and his wrists hurt and Eskel was dead and his witcher friend was probably dead, too. He was going to die in the woods or those men would come and find him and his father would kill him instead. 

A twig snapped in the woods to his right and Jaskier froze, shrinking into the tree trunk he was leaning against. Moments later, the white haired witcher entered the campsite with a wounded Eskel leaning against him. Jaskier’s eyes stung with unshed tears. Eskel was alive! He wasn’t all alone and doomed to die a terrible death in the woods! Jaskier closed his eyes and sobbed. 

“Hey, hey, it’s alright,” Eskel sounded like he was right in front of him and Jaskier opened his eyes to see that he was. “Come here,” Eskel pulled Jaskier forward, but paused when the boy didn’t move to grab onto him. He looked confused for a moment until he leaned forward and saw that the child’s hands were still bound. 

“Geralt!” Eskel snarled, pulling a knife off his belt to slice through the ropes holding Jaskier’s wrists together. “The least you could have done is untie him! Jaskier, are you okay?”

Jaskier grabbed Eskel and buried his face in the man’s chest, not caring that the armor was hard and kind of uncomfortable to press his face against. He nodded but kept crying. Geralt huffed at Eskel as he sat down on the other side of the fire. 

“If I had waited to untie him, you would have been killed. Is that what you wanted?” 

“I told him that if anything happened to me, you would keep him safe! You abandoned him in the woods with no way to defend himself and with his hands tied behind his back! What is wrong with you?!” 

Geralt huffed irritably and Eskel huffed back. At least Geralt looked like he felt a little bad about what he did. Most people couldn’t tell what Geralt was thinking or feeling, but Eskel knew his brother very well. 

Jaskier sniffled and looked up at Eskel again in awe. “I thought you were hurt really bad.” 

“I was,” Eskel replied and he couldn’t help but grin at the adorably confused expression Jaskier’s face formed. “Witchers heal faster than humans. And we have potions that we can drink to make us heal even faster. Geralt gave me one of his healing potions. It’s called “Swallow.”” 

Jaskier was amazed by Eskel’s speedy recovery and Eskel ruffled his hair affectionately. Jaskier huffed and pushed Eskel’s hand away. He tried to smooth his hair back down like it was supposed to be and Eskel chuckled at him. Jaskier pouted, but didn’t complain. He was just so relieved to not be alone. He didn’t know what he would do if he was all alone. 

“Who's the kid?” Geralt rumbled from the other side of the fire. 

“Ah.” Eskel ran his fingers through his hair nervously. “That’s a bit of a long story.” 

“I have time.” Geralt grunted and waited. 

Eskel sighed and told Geralt the story. Jaskier had drifted off to sleep in his arms and Eskel kept his voice low so as not to disturb him. Geralt listened impassively, but Eskel could feel his brother’s disapproval despite his attempt at impassivity. 

“I can’t believe you,” Geralt grumbled. “What were you thinking?” 

Eskel growled at him. “The man was going to kill him, Geralt. If you were there and you heard how hard the bastard hit him, then you would have done the same thing.” 

“You’re not going to be able to protect him, Eskel.” Geralt shook his head. “He’s never going to be safe as long as he’s with you. People will always notice a child following a witcher around. People will talk about you and the people after- what was his name, Jaskier?- The people after Jaskier will always have a trail to follow. And then there are the people who hate us. What if something happens because a bunch of humans decided they want to kill you for being a witcher? Or what if you’re camping and a monster or bandits attack your campsite? He will only get in the way and get you both killed.” 

“We’ve been traveling together for almost three months now, Geralt.” Eskel said. “Today was only the second time we’ve had an incident and the last time, it was just a father and daughter who was worried about him. We’ve been managing.” 

“You’ve been lucky,” Geralt hissed. 

Eskel knew Geralt was right. If something didn’t change, he or the kid or both would wind up dead and ultimately, that would be his fault. But Jaskier brought happiness and joy to his life that he hadn’t even realized he was missing. Sure, he never expected to have a “normal” life like humans do, but he had always considered himself fairly happy with his lot in life. Jaskier looked at him like the sun and the moon, with awe and love and damn if that wasn’t hard to find as a witcher. 

“I’m not sending him away.” Eskel started and Geralt started to object. “Wait!” Eskel hissed. “I know it’s selfish, but I love this kid more than my own life. If I send him away, he will still be at risk and vulnerable. Without help, he will wind up back home and then he’ll wind up dead. I can’t let that happen. You just don’t understand. He needs me and I need him.” 

“That’s the problem,” Geralt concluded with a heavy sigh. 

Yes, well, Eskel figured Geralt was probably right about that. Eskel sighed, too, and rested his head against the tree trunk wearily. It was hard to be on the run all the time. But there was no real safe place for them to rest. Obviously not even the inns in villages they passed through could be totally trusted. Eskel would have to start bringing Jaskier along on his hunts or risk some humans breaking in and taking the child. Hunts were also dangerous, but at least Eskel was more prepared to deal with monsters than killing humans. Damn, Eskel couldn’t figure out how this was going to work! 

Eskel jerked back, bumping his head against the tree when Geralt held a sheathed dagger in front of his face. “The hell?!” 

“Take it,” Geralt grumbled. “For your kid. Or else you’re both fucked.” 

“You don’t need it?” Eskel asked before he could think of anything else to say. 

“If I did, I wouldn’t offer.” Geralt grumbled; his patience was wearing thin. 

“Thank you, brother.” 

Eskel took the dagger and admired it. It was a simple thing, but it was well made. It would be sufficient for Jaskier to defend himself if necessary. He wasn’t sure how to broach the topic with Jaskier, but he figured he could figure it out. He had time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Jaskier go on a monster hunt. Eskel ponders parenthood and Jaskier's needs for play and reading and writing.

Jaskier was back to his usual self that morning, as if nothing unusual happened the day before. Eskel was trying to figure what to say so he wouldn’t scare the boy. Geralt just sat in silence as he polished his swords. Jaskier had attempted to strike up conversation with the other witcher multiple times since he had woken up, but Geralt only gave him one word answers and gruff grunts for his troubles. 

Finally, Jaskier sat down next to Eskel and leaned into him. “Your brother isn’t very nice, is he?” 

“He can be, when he feels like it. Don’t take him personally. He treats most people like this. I get more sentences because we grew up together. That’s the only difference.” Eskel explained. 

Jaskier nodded seriously. “But why is he so grumpy? I don’t think he likes me very much at all.” 

Eskel shot a dark glare at Geralt, who frowned back at him irritably. “He likes you just fine. Don’t you, Geralt?” 

Geralt grunted, presumably in agreement. Jaskier didn’t look convinced, though. And then, Eskel saw an opening. He picked up the dagger and held it up for Jaskier to look at. The boy did look, but he gave Eskel a confused shrug. 

“Actually, Jaskier,” Eskel began, placing the sheathed dagger in the boy’s hands. “Geralt likes you so much that he gave me this dagger to give to you so you can start to learn how to protect yourself. And skin animals for dinner.” Jaskier crinkled his nose at the thought of skinning an animal to prepare it for a meal. “He’s just too shy to admit that he likes anyone, so he pretends not to like anyone at all.”

Jaskier believed it. Eskel shouldn’t have been surprised that Jaskier just took him at his word. The boy looked at the sheathed dagger in his hands and nodded as if making a decision. He placed the dagger on the ground and confidently walked over to Geralt, who stopped what he was doing with a frown. Before Geralt could ask what he wanted or tell the child to go away and leave him alone, Jaskier lunged at him. The child wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and Jaskier managed to position himself in Geralt’s lap. Eskel was relieved to see that Geralt dropped the sword before Jaskier hurt himself on it. 

“Thank you, Geralt!” Jaskier chirped just as cheerfully as any songbird on a sunny day. “Thank you for the dagger and for saving Eskel and for keeping me safe!” 

Geralt reluctantly wrapped his arms around the child, giving Eskel a dark glare. “....You’re welcome, Jaskier.” He mumbled. 

Eskel knew Geralt’s heart had just melted. It was impossible for any heart capable of complex emotions to not melt when that child just bubbled joy and love and trust. Not even a witcher could be immune to Jaskier’s charms. It could be a terrible day for humanity if an adult Jaskier ever grasped what kind of power he really had. Would he still be as good and sweet as he is now? Or would he abuse it? It was impossible to tell how any child would turn out, but Eskel, biased though he was, didn’t think Jaskier would hurt anyone if he could avoid it. Jaskier had suffered enough at the hands of another that he likely would never want to put someone else through that sort of thing. 

“Where are we going next?” Jaskier asked, climbing off of Geralt’s lap. 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Eskel answered. “Not sure where we could go right now that would be safe, aside from…” He trailed off. 

“From where?”

“Kaer Morhen. It’s the school Geralt and I went to to become a witcher.” 

“Can I become a witcher?” 

“No!” Eskel said and winced when Jaskier flinched at the sudden snap. “I- I’m sorry, Jaskier. Becoming a witcher is dangerous, so I wouldn’t want you doing it. But that’s a moot point because we don’t know how to make more witchers anymore. That knowledge was lost long ago.” 

“Okay.” Jaskier answered. “Can we go there anyway?” 

“Humans aren’t allowed.” Geralt answered, putting his things away and loading them on Roach’s back. 

Jaskier would have asked more questions, but his gaze followed Geralt around camp. He turned to Eskel, who raised an eyebrow at the quizzical expression Jaskier was wearing. Jaskier’s confused frown deepened. 

“Shouldn’t we be getting ready to go, too?” When Eskel started to ask why, Jaskier gestured toward Geralt. “Aren’t we going with Geralt?” 

“Oh,” Eskel said. “Well, no. Witchers don’t usually travel together.” 

“One witcher draws enough attention on his own. The last thing we need is for a group of us to show up in a town and get run off because the townsfolk think we’re going to eat their babies.” 

“You don’t eat babies, though.” Jaskier paused. “Right?” 

“Of course not!” Eskel sighed. 

As much as Eskel loved Geralt- and he did love his brother- he really wanted to punch him right now. Instead, he settled for a quick glare in Geralt’s direction. The last thing he needed was for Geralt to scare his kid. Maybe he should have Jaskier find Lambert instead of Geralt if anything happened to him. Except Eskel didn’t think he was ready to trust Lambert with his new son. Geralt was responsible even if he was cranky. And if anything ever happened to Eskel, he knew that Geralt would take care of Jaskier, no matter how much he might pretend he wouldn’t. 

Geralt mounted his horse. “Stay out of trouble, Eskel. Can’t guarantee I’ll be able to help.” 

“Stay away from Lettenhove for awhile,” Eskel counseled. “Can’t imagine the Viscount likes Witchers very much right now.” Geralt grunted in response. 

Jaskier jumped up and ran over to Geralt and his horse. “I’ll miss you, Geralt!” 

Eskel thought that Geralt paled just a bit. Jaskier wouldn’t notice, nor would most people, but Eskel knew Geralt well enough to be able to tell. It looked for a moment as if Geralt would answer in kind, but suddenly he turned his horse away and nudged Roach gently to get her to move. Jaskier sagged. 

“Don’t take him personally, Jaskier.” Eskel walked to Jaskier’s side and placed a large hand on the boy’s head. “He doesn’t know what to do with feelings or people.”   
Suddenly, Jaskier shouted after Geralt. “I hope we see each other again soon! Bye, Geralt!” 

Jaskier was nonplussed when Geralt didn’t answer. He walked around the campfire once and then twice as Geralt disappeared in the trees. Eskel raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t say anything until the boy flopped on the ground next to Eskel dramatically. 

“I’m boooored. Will you tell me a story?” 

Eskel stood up and started rolling up their bedrolls. “I’m going to save my few stories for bedtime. I don’t know many that are child-appropriate.” Jaskier gave him a blank look. “We need to get going before anyone thinks to search for us out here.” 

Eskel lifted Jaskier onto the saddle and then sat behind him once their campsite was properly cleaned. The pair started off in the same direction as Geralt and Eskel idly wondered what the chances were that they would wind up in the same town. When a fork came in the road that had started traveling on, Eskel didn’t entertain the thought anymore. Geralt didn’t say where he was going, but neither did Eskel. The odds were very low and it wasn’t like Eskel needed Geralt around. It was just nice to have an extra pair of hands and eyes to keep an eye on Jaskier. 

Jaskier’s curiosity was starting to get dangerous, frankly. He was easily distracted by anything and everything pretty. It wasn’t a problem when they were on horseback, but Eskel worried he was going to have a heart attack more than once when he looked over at his side where the boy was only to find that he had wandered off somewhere. He never went especially far, but it was scary. Eskel didn’t know how to talk to the kid about it, either. He didn’t want to frighten him and make Jaskier live in fear, but he couldn’t let the boy take too many risks. Why was parenting so hard? 

The little village they stopped in had a small inn and tavern and a blacksmith. It was a quaint little place, but the last village had been a quaint little place, too, and look where it got them. They clopped to the stables by the inn and Eskel paid to have Scorpion well taken care of. Jaskier kissed the horse on the nose just before they walked away.   
Eskel paid for a room and was about to usher Jaskier up the stairs when a woman approached them. Eskel watched her warily, gently nudging Jaskier to stand behind him. The woman glanced at Jaskier then, looking for all the world as if she hadn’t noticed the boy there until just then. Eskel didn’t trust her, not after the last town. 

“Sir Witcher?” She started, apparently intending to hire him for a contract, but she was distracted by Jaskier, who was still peeking around Eskel’s legs at her. “I- I’ve never ‘eard of a witcher traveling with a child before-” 

Eskel snarled at her. “It’s none of your business who I travel with. Is there something you needed or can my companion and I go upstairs for some rest?” 

The woman visibly flinched and Eskel felt Jaskier pinch his leg. He glanced down at the child, who was giving him the stink eye. He sighed, folding his arms across his chest.   
“Sorry. He’s just a kid. It’s best that people don’t pay much attention to him.” Eskel spoke more calmly. “What did you need?” 

“Yes, Master Witcher! I understand.” The woman quickly said. “There’s somethin in the woods by the river. It steals the fishermen! Can you help us?” 

“Have any of the fishermen’s bodies been found?” Eskel inquired, wondering if perhaps this was not something that such a small child as Jaskier should be listening to. 

“Just the one, Erlich. His body was all torn to shreds.” The woman anxiously stated and Jaskier gasped in fright from behind Eskel. 

“Where was he found?” 

“There’s an old graveyard what ain’t used no more near the fishing hole. That’s where we found ‘im.” 

Eskel hummed as he ran through a list of possibilities. It could be drowners even though the villagers believed they weren’t. It wouldn’t be the first time humans were mistaken about the monsters hunting them. It could be a ghoul, though, or nekkers. And Eskel didn’t want Jaskier near any of them, but what could he do? He can’t leave Jaskier alone, not even in a locked room at the inn. The bastards the day before had taken him from their room. Apparently the innkeeper was paid a small sum to give them the spare key to their room. Jerk. 

“Mister Witcher?” The woman interrupted his thoughts. 

“Uh. Sorry, what was that last bit?” 

“I said, your boy don’t look like a witcher. He don’t have the eyes, see?” She gestured to him. “I dunno how you go about your business with a boy, but I can watch him while you’re-” 

“Absolutely not. I’ll kill your monster but the boy doesn’t go anywhere without me.” 

The woman gave him a look that clearly stated she thought he was being irresponsible. Eskel had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something nasty to her. He reached around and took Jaskier’s hand, who squeezed it tightly. His little heart was pounding. 

“Where is the graveyard and the fishing hole?” 

“North, past the old oak tree.” 

“Thank you. Excuse us.” Eskel pulled Jaskier along, perhaps a little too firmly, but his own heart had sped up after that exchange. 

Once they were in their room, Eskel locked the door and closed the shutters. Jaskier looked pretty sad about that, but they had to make sacrifices for safety’s sake. Jaskier would get plenty of outside time shortly, anyway. They just had to talk about some rules for monster hunting. Eskel didn’t come this far to have a monster take Jaskier away from him now. 

“We have to talk about some rules,” Eskel began and Jaskier stared at him with wide eyes. “You’re not in trouble,” Eskel reassured him and Jaskier’s wide eyes shrunk just a bit as he relaxed. “I can’t leave you alone right now, because we don’t know if any of these people have been in touch with those mercenaries or any other men looking for you. That means you have to come with me on my hunt.” 

Jaskier’s expression lit up at the mention of the monster hunt. “That sounds cool!” 

Eskel sighed. “It isn’t cool. It’s dangerous. I am going to go investigate and kill the monster and you are going to sit on Scorpion until I come back unless something happens and you have to leave first.” 

“Like what?” Jaskier asked. 

“Like men coming to get you or monsters coming to kill you.” Eskel answered easily; Jaskier’s eyes turned into saucers again, but he nodded his understanding. “Now, those rules: Number one, you have to do everything I tell you to right when I tell you to do it. No arguments or asking questions. If I say run, you run. If I say stay, you stay. Got it?” Jaskier nodded. 

Eskel continued. “Number two, you do not approach me or any monsters that I am fighting. You could get hurt and I could get hurt if I’m distracted trying to watch over you while I fight. When it’s safe, I’ll come to you.” Jaskier looked pretty uncomfortable right now and Eskel wished it didn’t have to be like this. “After we eat lunch, we will go see about those ghouls. Don’t be afraid. I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

The tavern wasn’t crowded by any means, but it was busy enough for Eskel to feel uncomfortable and safe at the same time. There were a lot of people, which increased the risk of danger from humans who hate witchers or who are after Jaskier, but there were enough people for Eskel and Jaskier to not draw as much attention. 

A bard was playing the lute and singing some nonsensical song about cows jumping over moons and the like as Eskel and Jaskier ate the stew the inn had offered. Eskel noticed how taken in Jaskier seemed to be by the musician. He was a good musician, but he wasn’t the best that Eskel had ever seen. Still, the boy probably hadn’t had a lot of experience with this kind of music, if any at all. 

Jaskier looked up at Eskel impishly. “One day, I’ll play and sing songs like that one. Maybe when I’m grown up, I’ll go home and play them for my father just to make him mad.” 

Eskel was amused and concerned at the same time. (Why was parenting such emotionally taxing work?!) “Well, if that’s what you want to do when you’re an adult, I’m not going to stop you. Just be careful when the time comes.” 

“Do you think I shouldn’t do that?” Jaskier asked, seeming to read Eskel’s thoughts. 

“Uh.” Eskel ran his fingers through his hair. “Look, it may never be safe for you to go home ever again. I understand wanting to get back at your father, but it won’t be worth it if it gets you killed, now will it?” Jaskier sagged and Eskel wished that he didn’t look so depressed. “You can still play and sing music like this if you want. You can spite him by living the life you want.” 

The bard switched to a mournful ballad about lost love and Jaskier promptly lost interest. He busied himself with asking Eskel questions about the monsters that Eskel might be facing. Eskel answered each question patiently and Jaskier soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. It was domestic and pleasant and, to Eskel, everything felt right. 

Witcher and child rode leisurely out of the village toward the fishing hole. Jaskier was talking a mile a minute about absolutely everything, but Eskel’s mind had wandered off without permission. There were so many things to consider. He had to provide for Jaskier’s safety, yes, but he also had the unique responsibility of being a witcher who had to teach a child how to be a good person and teach him how to do, well, everything. Jaskier would need to learn to read and write and to do basic arithmetic. The boy wouldn’t be able to go to a bard school if he couldn’t read or write and he wouldn’t be able to manage his finances without basic math. 

Additionally, Jaskier was a growing boy with ever increasing amounts of energy. He was getting bored with their daily routines and Eskel worried that that boredom would lead to the boy taking risks he shouldn’t. Imagine if he snuck out of the inn one night just because he was bored or something! All sorts of terrible things could happen to a child alone in the dark. 

So Eskel needed to get Jaskier some books and toys to keep him occupied and Eskel would have to figure out how to teach him math. But books and toys cost coins and Eskel wasn’t doing poorly financially at the moment, but his usual income didn’t really allow for frivolous spending. He already has to make sure he had enough coin to provide the boy with food and clothes and medicine if he’s ill. It didn’t matter, though, how hard it might be for Eskel to scrounge up enough to buy Jaskier the things he needs. If Jaskier needed it, Jaskier would get it, even if Eskel had to skip out on some luxuries he might have otherwise enjoyed. 

Eskel was pondering what kind of toys Jaskier might like and how practical it would be to travel with toys and books when Jaskier tugged on his shirt. “Eskel?” 

“Huh? What?” 

Jaskier giggled. “You sound surprised. Did you forget I was here?” 

“Of course not!” Eskel declared, pretending to be offended. 

“You were being really quiet and I don’t think you were listening to me.” Jaskier stated and Eskel felt a little guilty. “It’s okay, though! You have a lot of things to think about. Do you want to tell me about them?” 

Eskel would have answered, but the fishing hole came into view and moments later, the graveyard did, too. “Stay here on Scorpion. If she runs, just hold on tight. She’ll stop eventually and I’ll come find you when I’m done here. Be very quiet.” 

Eskel dismounted and patted Scorpion on the side before walking over to the water. He squatted on the riverbank and examined the mud for footprints or other tracks. Nothing seemed to be coming out of the water, so it likely wasn’t drowners. But there were tracks that led up to the riverbank where human footprints were scattered about. Eskel followed the tracks and the ever so slightly disturbed grass to the graveyard. 

The graveyard was very old, just as the woman said. The headstones were broken and faded so that the names were no longer clear on them. Weeds had grown up around what remained of an old, rotten fence. Eskel drew his sword and crept into the graveyard proper. Something in or behind a bush growled and Eskel knew he had found his prey.   
He braced himself for when it would attack, casting quen on himself. He readied his sword and stepped forward. A hideous thing leapt out of the bushes with a roar and Eskel dodged its tackle. He danced around the graveir and swung his sword down on it. It moved just in time to avoid a deadly blow, but he did manage to cut off its arm. It was screeching and lunging at him again and Eskel easily beheaded it when it got close enough to him to do so. 

Eskel searched the rest of the graveyard thoroughly and destroyed what looked like the beginnings of a nest. Satisfied that there were no more monsters lurking about or around the graveyard and that there were no drowners hiding in the river, Eskel returned to Jaskier and Scorpion. He smiled at Jaskier and the boy stared down at him in awe. Eskel felt a little awkward. Jaskier wasn’t afraid of him after watching him kill that monster. He looked at Eskel like a fairytale hero or some noble knight tasked with defending the kingdom. Eskel wasn’t sure what to do with that kind of admiration. 

“Wow, Eskel! You’re so strong and fast! That scary monster didn’t stand a chance!” Jaskier gushed. 

Eskel mounted the horse behind Jaskier and turned them back toward the village. “Heh, I am pretty good at my work.” He was proud of himself and his abilities and his work for the first time in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel and Jaskier do some domestic stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is zero action in this chapter, but lots of fluff and gratuitous feel good vibes. Is this therapeutic for me? Yes, incredibly so. Enjoy!

With fresh coin in his pockets, Eskel decided it was time to stop by the market. It was another small market, but it probably had what they needed. Jaskier bounced along beside him, still riding on the excitement from watching the monster fight earlier. He chattered happily about this and that and Eskel encouraged him. 

Eskel led Jaskier to a leather worker and held up the dagger. “How much for a belt to put this on for a kid?” He gestured at Jaskier. 

The leatherworker gave Eskel a confused look, which Eskel frowned at irritably. He gave the witcher an estimate and wisely chose not to ask any further questions about him or Jaskier. The price was agreed upon and it should be finished by the end of the day. They would return for it after supper. 

Eskel let Jaskier lead the way to their next stall. Jaskier was excited to look at all the wares and didn’t mind the lack of instruction that Eskel gave him. He did regularly check to make sure Eskel was still with him, which made the witcher feel a little better. Jaskier was a smart boy. 

Jaskier stopped at a stall with a variety of goods. He admired the trinkets and baubles, chittering about them to Eskel. Even though he admired the things, Jaskier didn’t seem like he wanted any single thing more than the others. Eskel hummed as he listened to the boy. 

“Jaskier?” Eskel asked and the boy looked up at him. “Do you want one of these things?” 

Jaskier’s eyes went wide with awe. “Really? But do we have enough money?” 

“Yeah, we can afford something. I was thinking about picking up some books for you, too.” 

Jaskier looked like he could launch himself over the moon with joy. Unfortunately, the child’s exalted grin faded into a deep frown with no apparent reason. Eskel looked around anxiously. Why was he sad? He was really excited about the gifts just a moment ago! 

“Uh. Jaskier, are you alright?” 

Jaskier looked like he wasn’t going to answer him, but he took a deep breath to steady himself. “I want something, but…” 

“But?” 

“Father says big boys don’t need teddy bears and they’re too childish and girly.” 

Eskel wanted to punch Jaskier’s father, but he made sure his anger wasn’t evident on his face. He was pretty good at that, he liked to believe. Jaskier didn’t need to think that he was angry with him. He knelt down next to the child, well aware of the way the vendor was looking at him now. They probably shouldn’t stay the night but Scorpion and Jaskier were tired. That guy probably thought he kidnapped this kid- which he kind of did, but his mom wanted him to take Jaskier, so does it really count as kidnapping? 

“Your father is an asshole who didn’t deserve you, Jaskier.” Jaskier was taken aback by how blunt Eskel was on the topic. “I don’t care if you want to sleep with a teddy bear until you’re a hundred years old. That doesn’t make you less of a man or less grown up. What does make a person less of a man or less grown up is being cruel to people, especially people who rely on them, and hurting them.” 

“Really?” 

“Really. I have a toy bear back home in Kaer Morhen from when I was a kid.” 

“Do you sleep with it when you’re home?” 

“If I wanted to, I could, because it’s mine and I like it.” Eskel pointed at the stuffed toys. “Which one do you want?” 

Jaskier inspected each stuffed animal carefully and seriously. The vendor good naturedly let him browse and squish the feet of a few of the stuffed animals. The nosy vendor probably saw them both in a different, more favorable light after hearing Eskel talking to Jaskier. Maybe it would be safe for them to stay the night after all. Jaskier settled on a brown dog. Eskel paid the vendor for the dog and Jaskier squeezed it close to his chest. 

“Do you have anything to write on? And maybe books?” 

The vendor produced a couple of leatherbound notebooks. “I dun have any books, Master Witcher, but I have these.” 

Eskel motioned for Jaskier to pick one, even though they were each more or less the same. Jaskier made his choice and Eskel paid for the notebook, too. 

“You’d have better luck for books in White Bridge,” the vendor helpfully supplied. “Though I must say I have never seen a witcher with a child before.” 

The old man didn’t seem to mean anything by it, so Eskel nodded. “It is an unusual situation. Thank you for your help.” 

Eskel and Jaskier went back to the inn, taking their dinner upstairs to eat rather than downstairs. Eskel preferred it if fewer people in the tavern saw them and for the people who have seen them to see them for the least amount of time possible. Besides, he and Jaskier had some bases to cover. After they finished eating and cleaned up their dishes neatly (really, Jaskier was very tidy and insisted that everything be stacked neatly on the tray), Eskel pulled out the notebook and placed it on the ground between them. 

“Do you know how to read?” Jaskier nodded. “Can you write?” Jaskier nodded again, looking almost offended by the question. “What about addition and subtraction?” Jaskier nodded a third time. 

“Mother wanted me to learn a lot because it’s important to be smart and understand how things work. Father wanted me to learn a lot because it was what I was supposed to do.” Jaskier explained. “I can’t read big books and I don’t always know all the words in what I’m reading, but I can usually figure it out and when I can’t, I just ask someone for help.” 

Maybe Eskel had been worrying about nothing earlier. Jaskier already had the foundations for reading, writing, and arithmetic, so it wouldn’t be so much of Eskel actually teaching the boy but rather making sure that he had reading material and plenty of writing and math practice. Eskel could do that! 

“What do you want me to write in this notebook?” Jaskier asked. 

“Whatever you want to write in it. It’s yours.” Eskel answered. “Does your dog have a name yet?” 

Jaskier picked it up and looked it over sternly. “No, not yet. I want to give it a good name and I can’t think of anything good right now.” 

“You could always give it a name now and change it whenever you want to. We changed your name and you’re still you, right?” 

Jaskier’s jaw dropped in surprise. He clearly hadn’t considered that. Eskel chuckled. Jaskier gave the dog a squeeze. 

“I want to name him Dandelion.” 

“Dandelion it is, then.” Eskel chuckled. “Dandelion can cheer you on when I teach you how to use your dagger.” 

“Do you think I will have to use it, Eskel?” Jaskier looked at the dagger, whose hilt was sticking out of his pack in the corner. 

Yes, Eskel did think he would have to use it, but he was reluctant to tell him that right now. “You might have to.” Eskel said. “But don’t worry about that right now, okay? You’ll be ready when the time comes. I’ll make sure of it.” 

Before supper, Jaskier used the water basin in their room to wash his face and his hands, paying special attention to his fingernails. His hands weren’t that dirty to begin with, though, and Eskel couldn’t help but be bemused by the attention Jaskier gave to his immaculate fingernails. He washed his own hands next, drying them on the little towel that Jaskier handed him. 

The tavern was busy, but quiet. The bard was not performing, but Eskel didn’t know if it was because he wasn’t going to perform this evening or if it was because he just hadn’t started yet. Jaskier followed him quietly, looking around at all the people and the decorations hanging on the walls. Eskel handed the lady behind the counter some money and she promised to bring them food and drinks. Eskel guided Jaskier to a corner booth and sat down so he could see the entire tavern. Jaskier sat across from him. 

The barmaid brought some food, an ale for Eskel, and a glass of milk for Jaskier. Jaskier thanked her happily and dug into his plate with gusto. Eskel ate a little more slowly, letting his gaze roam across the room, searching for any sign of a threat. So far, it seemed like there was nothing to be concerned about. Eskel relaxed just a hair. 

After supper, they headed back to the market stalls where the leather worker was working on another project. He looked up when they approached and nodded a greeting. Eskel paid for the little leather belt and thanked the man for his fine work. The leather belt was simple, but efficient. Jaskier would have preferred something more elaborate, Eskel was sure, because the boy absolutely loved beautiful and intricately designed things, but his little Twigier would be fine with it, he was sure. As a matter of fact, the boy tried it on while they walked back to the inn and preened. 

“I’m going to be a hero like you, Eskel!” 

Eskel felt a lump form in his throat. A hero? A witcher? It was so strange to be called a hero by anyone at all, but Jaskier said it so sincerely that Eskel knew that that was exactly how Jaskier saw him. He wasn’t good enough for this precious child. He wasn’t enough! How could he protect him and keep him innocent and compassionate like this? The Path was dark and painful and damned if Jaskier wasn’t a beacon of light in the darkness banishing the shadows of despair. 

“Are you okay, Eskel?” Jaskier stopped in front of him. 

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Eskel soothed. “Don’t worry.” 

Jaskier didn’t press and Eskel was relieved. He didn’t want to give words to what he was feeling. He didn’t want Jaskier to see him so vulnerable, as if emotions would somehow make him lesser in Jaskier’s eyes. Jaskier was so young and naive and he thought that Eskel, a monster, was a hero. Eskel never wanted to lose that. 

They went upstairs and got ready for bed. Jaskier climbed into the bed, hugging the stuffed dog against his chest. Eskel stripped his armor off and climbed into the bed himself. Jaskier snuggled up against his chest and closed his eyes. 

“Jaskier?” Eskel whispered, kissing the child on the top of his head. 

“Yes?” Jaskier looked up at him curiously. 

“I love you, kid.” 

Jaskier was delighted. “I love you, too, Eskel!” And Eskel knew Jaskier meant it with every fiber of his being. The boy kissed his cheek. 

“Get some sleep. We’re going to White Bridge tomorrow.” 

“Good night, Eskel!” 

“Good night, Jaskier.” 

Eskel gently wrapped an arm around Jaskier, pulling him just a bit closer and the child nuzzled up against him happily. Eskel closed his eyes, having found something really worth living for. Not many witchers could say that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter has come and Eskel brings Jaskier home to Kaer Morhen. Jaskier meets Vesemir and Lambert

Winter came more quickly than Eskel expected. Time passed quickly and even though Jaskier had only just turned nine recently, he had had a little growth spurt. Eskel had intended to start the journey to Kaer Morhen weeks ago, but Jaskier needed new clothes and shoes. Jaskier also needed some warm winter clothes and a thick coat for the journey up the mountain. Jaskier didn’t care for the way that Eskel had cut his hair a few months ago, pouting in the mirrors in the inns they stayed at sulkily. So, Eskel wanted to treat him to a decent haircut from a professional, too. 

But those things required money. Eskel had to earn that money by taking contracts, so obviously it had taken longer than he had intended for him to get everything together so that they could actually go without risking Jaskier’s health. They had everything they needed now: warm clothes for the trip, food, filled waterskins, and a couple of extra blankets alongside all the other traditional things one would need for a trip up a mountain. Eskel had even splurged on a brightly colored outfit that Jaskier picked out with glee. It wasn’t suited for the journey up the mountain, but Jaskier was looking forward to wearing it in the keep. 

They reached the mountain pass early one morning after having slept in the woods the night before. Snow had already started to fall and there was a fair amount of accumulation from recent snowstorms. Eskel cursed under his breath but Jaskier glanced down at him from atop Scorpion. Eskel had alternated between riding Scorpion and walking beside her to save the poor mare from exhaustion from the heavy load she was carrying so far. A second horse had been out of the question. Eskel wouldn’t have been able to get enough money for all that before winter set in completely and the passes became impassable. And caring for two horses and a small child was a little more than Eskel could handle all on his own. 

“Is everything okay, Eskel?” 

“Yeah, it’s just a little deeper than I hoped it would be. It’s going to be slow going. I’ll have to walk beside Scorpion the whole way to make it easier.” 

Jaskier nodded and the little flaps on the sides of his warm winter hat bounced a little with the motion. He looked adorable in the hat and his warm hooded coat. Most of his skin was covered, except for his eyes and nose. The scarf wrapped around his neck covered his mouth. He looked like a little puff ball. 

“Is it really okay for me to come to Kaer Morhen?” 

“....It will have to be.” Eskel said hesitantly. Once they made it up there for the winter, there was no way they could get back down safely, so Vesemir would have to accept their presence. He really hoped Vesemir wouldn’t mind. 

The temperature was dropping as the day went on and the snow kept falling. Eskel pushed Scorpion and himself to keep going. They couldn’t stay out in the open like this for the night and it was starting to feel a little dangerous for Jaskier. Eskel could handle the cold, as he had done this trip and wintered at the keep many many times, but even he was starting to get uncomfortably cold. 

“You alright up there, Jaskier?” 

The boy shivered. “It’s really cold. Are we almost there?” 

“I’m afraid not.” Eskel pulled one of their blankets out and draped it around Jaskier’s shoulders. “Here, this should help keep you a little warmer until we find a place good for setting up camp tonight.” 

“We’ll freeze if we sleep outside!” Jaskier squeaked. “Eskel!” 

“It’s okay,” Eskel soothed. “It’s not much farther to a place where I usually camp out during my trip up anyway.” 

They set up camp in the mouth of a cave, which offered some protection from the falling snow. Jaskier had his own bedroll with fluffy warm blankets, but he was still too cold when it was time to sleep. So, he slept with Eskel with all of their blankets and Jaskier’s bedroll draped over them. Eskel’s body helped keep Jaskier warm during the night. 

The next morning, though, Jaskier wasn’t acting like himself, worrying Eskel. He looked exhausted and sounded congested. He didn’t have his usual energy and didn’t talk as much as usual. Eskel focused his efforts on getting warm food and hot tea in them so they could get up the mountain more quickly.

“I don’t feel good,” Jaskier said in a soft voice sometime after lunch. 

“I know. It’s going to be alright. We will get there soon.” 

“When?” 

Eskel hesitated. “Probably tomorrow morning.” 

Jaskier sniffled. “We have to sleep outside again? It’s too cold!” 

“I’m sorry. We’ll pick up the pace, okay? I’ll get you someplace warm as soon as I can.” 

“What if I die?” Jaskier asked several hours later. 

Eskel froze. What if Jaskier died? Eskel felt sick to his stomach. Did Jaskier feel that bad? He reached up and felt Jaskier’s forehead. He was pretty warm to the touch, indicating a fever, but Eskel knew it wasn’t a very severe one, even for a human. 

“You won’t.” 

Eskel was bone tired and cold, but Jaskier was worrying him. They did not stop to camp that night. Eskel wrapped Jaskier up in all of their blankets and used igni on some kindling to warm up water for tea whenever they took brief breaks. 

Finally, not long after dawn, Kaer Morhen came into view. “Look, Jaskier, Kaer Morhen!” Jaskier made an excited, but hoarse noise. 

Eskel guided Scorpion to the stables and left her there with their supplies for the moment. Jaskier needed to be someplace warm and he needed something warm in his belly. Eskel carried Jaskier wrapped in all of their blankets into the keep. He stomped the snow off his boots when they entered and made his way to the dining hall, where Vesemir kept a warm fire going all winter. It was breakfast time, so there would be food, too. 

When he entered the dining hall, Vesemir and Lambert were eating breakfast. Was it just going to be the four of them this winter? What about Geralt and Coen? Lambert said something cheerful in greeting, but Eskel ignored him, speed walking to the fireplace. 

“Eskel,” Vesemir’s stern voice almost stopped him in his tracks. 

“Just a minute.” Eskel chanced incurring Vesemir’s wrath, setting the boy down on his feet and unwrapping the blankets around him. 

Vesemir’s gaze was burning a hole in Eskel’s back, but he didn’t care. Jaskier was freezing and he had to get the kid warmed up before he actually did die or at least get sicker. He helped Jaskier strip off his coat and layers of clothes. Finally, he grabbed one of the many dining hall chairs and set Jaskier down on it as close to the fire as was safe. Jaskier held his hands close to the fire to warm them with a contented sigh. 

“Eskel, what have you done?” Vesemir asked, arms folded across his chest. 

“I’m surprised Geralt isn’t here and hasn’t told you yet.” Eskel admitted, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Where the hell did you get a kid, Eskel?” Lambert asked incredulously. “And why do you have him?” 

“It’s… It’s a long story. Do you mind if I get Jaskier some food and drink first, Vesemir? I’ll explain everything, I promise.” 

Jaskier slowly ate his nice, hot porridge and looked around at the tapestries on the walls. Eskel settled down a little ways away from the boy to explain himself to Vesemir and Lambert. He didn’t want to remind Jaskier of his old life and how terrible it was, not after almost a whole month of no nightmares about his father coming to kill them both. 

“So, you abducted a nobleman’s son and brought him to our home?” Vesemir concluded after Eskel told his story. 

“Yes, Vesemir,” Eskel sighed. “But his mother wanted me to take him, so I think of it more as rescuing than kidnapping.” 

“Do you realize what this is going to do to the reputation of all witchers, boy?” 

“I couldn’t leave him to die.” Eskel stated firmly. “That man was going to kill him.” 

“Eskel, what do you even plan to do with a child?” Lambert asked. 

“He can’t become a witcher, not that I expect you would have wanted that, and the Path is no life for a child, especially not a human child.” Vesemir stated. 

“I know, but…” 

Vesemir sighed. “There’s nothing we can do about it now. You did what you thought was right.” He paused, as if considering saying something, but reconsidered it before continuing. “What is done is done and now you must care for him. I strongly encourage you to give him to some human family after the passes clear, but I know you likely won’t do so.” 

Eskel felt like an excited child who brought home a puppy to his father and his father said he could keep it. “Thank you, Vesemir. I really appreciate this.” 

“He will have to learn to defend himself if he is going to travel the Path with you. He will train this winter and he can study reading, writing, arithmetic, and history in the library. You will do double the chores in exchange.” 

Eskel nodded. Geralt was apparently not going to be wintering there, so someone had to pick up the slack. In exchange for Vesemir’s help training and tutoring Jaskier, it was more than fair. 

“I can’t believe you did this, Eskel,” Lambert commented. “He’s a cute kid, I guess, but… Is it going to be worth it when you have to avoid an entire region lest his father’s goons murder you or the kid? And do you really intend to bring him with you on all of your hunts from now on? That’s dangerous, Eskel. One of these days, you’re going to miss a monster and it’s going to kill him and you’re going to be devastated over it.” 

“I don’t remember asking for your opinion, Lambert.” Eskel growled. “I know it’s dangerous, but it hasn’t been safe to leave him unattended, either. At least on hunts I can still try to protect him from harm. I can’t do that if someone takes or hurts him while I’m on a hunt.” 

“Maybe you should ask Vesemir if you can leave him here during the year?” 

Eskel paused. That would be a safer alternative, but could he hide the little beacon of light that was Jaskier from the world? Jaskier was meant to explore and see the world, Eskel knew it. He was too curious and too adventurous and eager to meet new people and make friends to hide away in Kaer Morhen the rest of his life. And Eskel selfishly didn’t want to leave him behind. He would miss the child too much if he did that. 

Eskel shook his head at Lambert. “I need to get Jaskier some medicine and get him bathed and situated in my room. Then, I need to get some sleep. I’m dead on my feet. We can talk more about this later, okay?” 

“Go to bed, Eskel, I’ll take care of the boy.” 

“Ves-” Eskel started to object, but the older witcher wasn’t having it. 

“No buts. You walked all day and night to get here. Get some sleep before you get sick. I’ll find some medicine for him and bring him up to your room after he’s had a bath.

“I-” 

“Bed. Now.” 

“Yes, sir,” Eskel sighed and nodded, walking over to Jaskier, who was watching them curiously. Jaskier looked up at him and Eskel just jumped to the point. “I didn’t sleep last night,” Jaskier nodded and it wasn’t like the boy wasn’t aware of that, but it seemed like a logical place to start. “I’m going to go upstairs to my room and get some sleep. Vesemir over there, the older guy, is going to take care of you while I’m sleeping, okay?” 

Jaskier looked nervous and Eskel pulled him in for a hug. “Vesemir raised me, Geralt, and Lambert over there. He is stern, but under all that gruff is a really good man. Like Geralt, except Vesemir is good with kids. He’s going to get some medicine in you and take you to the bathhouse so you can get cleaned and warmed up. He might show you around afterwards unless you’re too tired to do anything else. When you’re finished, he will bring you up to my room. Are you okay with all of that?” 

“Yes, Eskel.” Jaskier answered with confidence after Eskel explained what would be happening. What a brave boy! 

Eskel gave him a big hug before heading out to the stables to get their things. He gave Vesemir Jaskier’s new outfit and bore Vesemir’s judging glare with grace. Yes, it was an impractical, frivolous set of clothes, but Jaskier liked them and it wasn’t like they couldn’t keep the keep warm during the winter. It would be fine. He went upstairs to rest. 

Sometime later, Eskel awoke to his bedroom door opening and rolled over to see who it was. It was Vesemir carrying a sleeping Jaskier. The older witcher brought Jaskier over to the bed and laid him down. He produced a couple of bottles of liquids Vesemir explained were medicinal and safe for human consumption. How Vesemir managed to get his hands on something like that was unclear, but Eskel imagined there had to be recipes for potions safe for human children here at the keep. After all, every witcher arrived at Kaer Morhen as a human child and it was always years later that they took the Trial of the Grasses. 

“One spoonful of each every few hours.” Vesemir instructed him. “It’s only a cold, but left untreated, it could turn into something worse.” 

“Thanks.” 

Vesemir shook his head. “Don’t. You’ve doomed this child and all witchers and I’ve become your willing accomplice.” 

Eskel wondered if Vesemir would be as concerned about this if Jaskier hadn’t been a nobleman’s son. It made sense for him to be so concerned, though. The only thing worse he could have done was abduct a prince or princess. Word would get around and bias would be given to the Viscount for the child he lost, because who could believe that a man of such repute would harm his own child? 

“Can’t do anything about it now, boy. Get some sleep. You’re getting to work in the morning like Lambert and myself. The lad can help you unload the supply wagons after breakfast if he wants, but make sure he takes it easy. Send him to me in the library after and then go work on the gate.” 

Vesemir turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Eskel closed his eyes, pulling Jaskier closer and smiling. Somewhere else in the hall, he heard Lambert and Vesemir speaking quietly. 

“He is a cute kid, isn’t he?” Lambert said. “This is going to be the most fun winter we’ve had in Kaer Morhen in decades!” 

“Go to bed, pup. You can play tomorrow after the roof in the main hall is repaired.” 

“That’s going to take all day!” Eskel snorted at Lambert’s dismay. 

“I know.” Vesemir’s voice became more distant as he moved away. 

Silence and then, “Damn it!” 

After breakfast, Eskel went to unload the supply wagon. His little shadow trotted along beside him, bundled up warmly since they were going to go outside. Jaskier was feeling much better after several doses of the potions, but Eskel was careful not to walk too fast so Jaskier wouldn’t have to put much effort into keeping up with him. 

“Can I help?” Jaskier asked. 

“Umm…” Eskel looked at the supplies hesitantly. 

Most of the bags and boxes on this wagon weighed more than Jaskier did even if he was bundled up in all their blankets and was soaking wet. As much as he wanted to indulge Jaskier (and it helped that Vesemir thought Jaskier would be up to the task this morning), he wasn’t sure the boy would be able to. He could open some of the boxes and let Jaskier carry what he could from them, but that seemed almost like it would just make the task take longer. 

“You can open the door for me!” Eskel settled, making the job sound much more important than it was. 

He could have easily propped the door open or could adjust his grip on the supplies to open the door on his own. But his clever plan worked. Jaskier was delighted to help and clearly felt very important. 

“Vesemir is kind of scary,” Jaskier admitted when Eskel took a break in the pantry where he had placed the latest sacks of beans and rice. 

“He is,” Eskel agreed. 

Jaskier was in awe. “You’re afraid of him, too?” 

“Well, not really.” Eskel started, earning a confused look. “I trust him. He raised me and the others and he keeps us safe here over the winter. I still learn from him every time I come here, but he is intimidating. He’s a big, gruff, grumpy old man who has spent years keeping rambunctious little boys like me, Geralt, and Lambert in line and on our toes.” 

“Oh. Okay.” 

Eskel went back to unloading the sacks with Jaskier at his heels. The boy was uncharacteristically quiet, as he was wont to be when he was thinking about something very, very hard and wondering if he should ask Eskel about whatever it was. Eskel waited patiently, letting the boy process his thoughts before trying to give them words to Eskel. After all, the kid might figure it out on his own! That’s learning, right? That’s how learning works sometimes! 

“Is there anything in the world that scares you, Eskel?” Eskel almost dropped the sack of potatoes on his foot. “S-sorry!” 

“No, no, it’s fine! I just-” Eskel cleared his throat. “I didn’t expect that question is all. Yes, there are things in the world that scare me. Everyone has things that they’re afraid of, even witchers.” 

“But what are you scared of?” 

Angry hordes of human men burning down the keep, the same hordes of men murdering what was left of the wolf school of witchers, squids, and losing Jaskier were the first things that came to his mind (and not in order of importance or intensity), but Eskel didn’t want to tell him any of that. Jaskier frowned at him, looking worried that he might have made Eskel angry or upset. 

“It’s okay, Eskel. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“Ah…” Eskel had other fears, probably the kind that Jaskier was asking about, but he didn’t want to talk about those, either. “Oh, can you get the door?” Eskel redirected Jaskier eagerly as they approached the kitchen. 

“Okay!” 

Eskel wasn’t sure why he froze up when Jaskier asked him what he was afraid of. It didn’t make sense. Naming them wasn’t the same thing as seeing them. He was always clear and direct with Jaskier and never lied to him or hid anything from him. Was he worried Jaskier wouldn’t admire him as much if he knew that Eskel was afraid of something as silly as a squid? Or was he worried about scaring Jaskier with the other scary things regarding the death and destruction of the people and things he loved? 

Jaskier changed the topic after Eskel put away the sacks of potatoes. The witcher finished up with the supply wagons soon after and stopped to take a break and to give Jaskier his medicine. Jaskier made a face at the taste of the potions, but he didn’t object to them. Jaskier was always very good at listening and never did anything naughty. Was that because Jaskier was just natured that way and didn’t want to do naughty things or was that because his father had beaten it out of him? 

Maybe, Eskel hoped, Jaskier was just staying out of trouble because he knew it was what was best for him on the road and the boy was trying to help out. Maybe the boy had an impish streak that would come out here in Kaer Morhen. Wouldn’t that be fun! As long as it was safe impishness, that is. Preferably Jaskier wouldn’t jump off any roofs during their stay or anything else similarly life imperiling. 

Vesemir was waiting for them in the library as promised, lounging in an armchair with a book in his hands. Jaskier cooed at all the books, tapestries, and other decorations in the library. Eskel vaguely remembered his own awe at the sheer number of books back when he first arrived at Kaer Morhen. Most of these books would be too difficult for Jaskier, though. 

“May I read these?” Jaskier asked, breaking the silence. 

“Yes, you may.” Vesemir made an approving noise. “You have good manners, lad. Eskel has work to do. For the time being, you will practice your letters, basic math, and reading. I’ve laid out parchment and a book on the table over there. Copy every word from the page the book is opened to on the parchment until I tell you to stop.” 

Jaskier nodded. “Yes, sir!” 

“We will see you this evening for supper, Eskel.” Vesemir dismissed the younger witcher. 

Jaskier sat down at the table and started writing. Vesemir went back to reading his book and Eskel let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. He went to get started on that gate. It wasn’t going to fix itself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day at Kaer Morhen

Eskel knew where Jaskier was. The boy was hiding on top of one of the bookshelves, ever so slightly peeking over the edge to watch him. Jaskier was trying very hard not to giggle, but he wasn’t quite able to keep it in. Eskel hummed, pretending to be looking for Jaskier behind bookshelves and under tables. He made his way to the bookshelf where Jaskier was hiding. Jaskier leapt off the bookshelf and landed on Eskel’s back, giggling happily. 

“Gotcha!” 

“Oh no! I have been defeated!” Eskel dramatically dropped to his knees and Jaskier squealed with delight as they dropped to the ground. 

Quick as lightning, Eskel grabbed Jaskier and pulled him in front of himself. He promptly began tickling the child, who couldn’t help but laugh uncontrollably. Eskel laughed with him. 

Eskel also knew where Lambert was. Lambert was also on top of the bookshelves (Vesemir would have a fit if he knew about that), but Eskel was too busy with Jaskier to suspect anything. His complacency proved to be his downfall. Just as Eskel stopped tickling Jaskier and they stood up, Eskel realized his mistake. Lambert landed on his back like a sack of bricks, bringing Eskel down to the ground on his stomach with a surprised grunt. 

“Gotcha!” Lambert parroted Jaskier. “You let your guard down, Eskel!” 

Eskel rolled until he pinned Lambert on the ground beneath him. “Gotcha back!” 

Eskel and Lambert wrestled on the floor while Jaskier watched in amusement. They were shouting and laughing and making all sorts of noise. Eskel and Lambert were so focused on getting the upper hand over the other that they didn’t notice Vesemir entering the library. 

“Hey!” Vesemir shouted. “No roughhousing in the library! If you must roll around on the floor, do it on the training grounds.” 

“But Vesemir, it’s cold outside and Jaskier wouldn’t have as much fun!” Lambert protested. 

“We don’t want him to get sick again,” Eskel agreed. 

Vesemir cursed under his breath and shook his head. “You two have had enough fun for today. There are still chores to be done. Get back to it. Jaskier, it’s time for your lessons.” 

“Aww, but Vesemir!” Jaskier whined. 

“But nothing. You heard me, boy. Get started!” 

“Party pooper,” Lambert pouted. 

“Fool of a child,” Vesemir countered. 

After finishing his chores, Eskel went upstairs to his room to grab a change of clothes so he could take a nice, hot bath before supper. He opened the door to his room and smiled as his gaze ran over it. Dandelion the dog and Eskel’s stuffed bear were propped up together on his dresser. Jaskier’s dagger was hanging on the weapons rack that Eskel’s swords were stored on. A few of Jaskier’s drawings were hung up on the wall. The room was now just as much Jaskier’s as it was Eskel’s. They had even moved a bed in for Jaskier to sleep in so the boy could have his own space. 

Lambert teased Eskel to no end about how neat and tidy Jaskier was compared to him. Jaskier never left his toys in the floor. He always put his clothes away and folded them neatly. Eskel kept his clothes put away, but he was less concerned about wrinkles or how neat they looked in the dresser drawers. Where Eskel would kick off his boots and leave them where they landed (usually not in the middle of the room), Jaskier would carefully set his boots aside, side by side. Jaskier had placed his notebook on the dresser and Eskel had been pleased when he first saw the boy writing in it. 

Eskel gathered his clothes and turned to the door when he heard a pair of little feet padding down the hall to their room. He heard Jaskier sniffling and Eskel felt a hot flash of anger in his chest. Had Vesemir or Lambert done something to make Jaskier cry? He’d beat the snot out of Lambert for it. He would be sore with Vesemir over it, but obviously he wasn’t going to get into a brawl with the closest thing any of the witchers of Kaer Morhen had to a father. 

Jaskier pushed the door open and Eskel put his clothes down on the bed. He knelt down in the middle of the room and waited. Jaskier wiped at his eyes and nose. The child crossed the room to Eskel, but stayed an arm’s length away. He looked down at the rug he was standing on and chewed on a fingernail. 

“Jaskier?” Eskel gave the boy a small smile when Jaskier looked up at him. “What happened?” 

“Nothing.” Jaskier answered. 

“Then why are you crying?” Eskel kept his tone warm and comforting, but so help him if Lambert scared Jaskier enough to make him afraid to tell Eskel the truth! 

“Do you think my mother misses me?” 

Eskel blinked at the child. So, it wasn’t Lambert who made Jaskier cry? Well, it looked like Lambert’s bacon had been saved. 

“I’m sure she does. I don’t know her, but I know she loves you and she only wanted to keep you safe. Do you miss her?” 

“Yeah…” Jaskier’s voice cracked. “I miss her. But I can never see her again and it’s not fair! Why is my dad so bad?” Jaskier burst into sobs large enough to shake his entire small frame. “Why d-d-does he h-ha-hate me?” 

Eskel pulled Jaskier into his chest and held him close. Eskel didn’t know the answer to those questions. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right and Jaskier deserved so much better than the hand he had been dealt! Eskel ran his fingers through Jaskier’s hair and whispered softly in the boy’s ear to calm him. 

“It’s okay. You can cry. There’s no shame in it.” 

“Father hates it when I cry.” 

“Fuck him,” Eskel said, maybe a little too harshly. 

Jaskier pulled away just enough to look up at Eskel. The tears continued to stream down his cheeks. Eskel started to say something else, worried he had hurt the boy somehow, but Jaskier beat him to the punch with a revelation that clearly hurt him. 

“I love you, Eskel. You take such good care of me and you’re nice and you’re good and you never hurt me, not even a little. And you help people and you saved me.” Jaskier whimpered. “But I miss my father, too! I love him, but he doesn’t love me and I don’t understand why! What did I do, Eskel? Why doesn’t he l-love me?” 

Eskel was speechless and Jaskier continued to speak. “I’m sorry, Eskel! I’m sorry that I want to be with my parents! I want to be with you more, really! But I miss them so much!”

“I know,” Eskel whispered, pressing Jaskier’s head against his chest and hugging him a little more tightly. “It isn’t fair and I don’t understand why your father is the way he is. But you’re an amazing little boy and you’re so smart and kind and you deserved better than him. I know you love him and it’s okay that you miss him. He’s your father, Jaskier.” 

“But… You’re my father now, right?” 

Eskel paused. He had started to think of Jaskier as a son months ago, but he had never given it words and had never said anything to Jaskier about it. Sure, he had told the boy that he loved him, but that was different than becoming a father. Then again, he supposed that he already was acting the part of a father. 

“I- I guess so, if you want me to be. But I can just be your friend or… Like a big brother for you if you would prefer. I can’t replace your family, but I will protect you and do everything I can to give you everything you need.” 

“Are you going to leave me here when spring comes?” 

“Huh?” Eskel had been thinking about what that would be like, if only because Vesemir said he was amenable to it sometime after Lambert suggested that he leave Jaskier there. 

“I overheard Lambert talking to Vesemir about it. They said they thought you should leave me here. Are you going to leave me?” 

“No.” Eskel said firmly. “I won’t leave you behind. We’re family now and I’m not going to abandon you. Not for anything.” Eskel paused. “Unless you want to stay here with Vesemir?” 

“I want to go with you.” 

“Then you will go with me,” Eskel affirmed. 

Jaskier’s tears stopped soon after Eskel’s affirmation. Then, he pulled away, still sniffling a bit. Eskel glanced out the window. It was getting awfully close to meal time. He would just wait until after they ate to get his bath. Maybe Jaskier would want to come along. The boy really, really liked to be clean, so Eskel figured he would want to. Especially since baths are fewer and farther between on the Path than they are in a keep or a mansion. 

The pair walked together to the dining hall. Eskel’s mind wandered. Jaskier had only continued to bloom and blossom into the vibrant, eager child that he was since he was rescued from Lettenhove. He had vibrancy and eagerness before, sure, but Eskel knew the child was healing from the abuse and was getting more and more confident in his life with Eskel and their time in Kaer Morhen with the other witchers. 

Spring would arrive in a few weeks and the snow had already started to melt a bit outside. Their winter in Kaer Morhen would soon come to a close and it would be time for them to go back on the Path. Eskel wasn’t sure how safe he would be able to make it for Jaskier, but he would make it as safe as possible. If anything happened to him, Jaskier could go to Lambert or Geralt and they could get him back to the keep to stay with Vesemir if he wanted. 

Vesemir took care of teaching Jaskier arithmetic, reading, writing, and all that sort of thing. Jaskier soaked up knowledge like a sponge and his curiosity and yearning for more knowledge only seemed to grow. Eskel taught Jaskier about the different witcher potions just in case Eskel ever found himself in desperate need of one, but was incapable of getting his hands on it himself. The three witchers worked together to teach Jaskier ways to defend himself with and without his dagger. 

Unfortunately, Jaskier didn’t excel at most of the self-defense skills that they taught him. Fighting obviously would not and likely would never be his strong suit, which suited Eskel just fine. He didn’t want Jaskier in fights and didn’t want him to be in a position where he had to defend himself. But Jaskier had a lot of work to do before he could hold his own until Eskel arrived. He was still really young, though, so Eskel let that thought comfort him. 

Lambert and Vesemir were talking when Eskel and Jaskier entered and only stopped when they got closer. Vesemir handed Eskel a letter. The letter was concise and to the point, Eskel quickly saw as he read over Geralt’s slanted scrawl. 

“I tried to tell him to stay out of Lettenhove,” Eskel said grumpily. “It’s no wonder he got such a poor reception.” 

“Lettenhove has monsters, as well, Eskel.” Vesemir said. 

“Yes, the child beating kind.” Eskel hissed. 

“There are hundreds of innocent souls living in Lettenhove who will sometimes need a witcher. Besides, he said that the townsfolk were friendly enough. It was the Viscount and his men that were the problem.” Vesemir chided him; Eskel scowled in response. 

“Enough of that!” Lambert gave Eskel’s shoulder a shove. “Come on, let’s eat!” 

Lambert and Jaskier chattered between bites. Even Vesemir was amused by their antics, though he was careful not to indulge them too much. Eskel occasionally interjected, giving Lambert a dark glare whenever he made an inappropriate joke. Naturally, those jokes flew over Jaskier’s head, but Eskel still didn’t want Lambert making them in front of his kid. 

“Hey, Jaskier!” Lambert brightened suddenly with a mischievous expression. “Do you want to send Geralt one of your pictures and write him a letter?” 

“Yes!” Jaskier brightened, too, but his enthusiasm was of the innocent variety. “Can we do it after I take my bath?” 

“That’s fine, right, Eskel?” Lambert and Jaskier looked at Eskel, who nodded. 

“It’s fine. Make sure you don’t rush through your bath. We won’t be able to take baths every single day on the road, so enjoy it while you can.” 

After their baths, Jaskier, Lambert, and Eskel went to the library where Jaskier set about writing his letter to Geralt. After the letter was finished, he set about drawing a picture for him. Eskel glanced over at Jaskier’s work between pages of the book he was reading and felt warmth fill his chest. Jaskier was drawing a picture of Kaer Morhen and the three witchers training. He drew himself practicing with his little dagger, too. It was a rough illustration, but Eskel thought Jaskier managed to get the point across. 

Once his work was finished, Jaskier handed it to Eskel, who folded them up and sealed them. “We’ll send it to him by raven tomorrow morning first thing.” Eskel promised. 

“Do you think he will like it?” 

No, not really. 

“Yes, of course!” Eskel said. Jaskier loved Geralt (but really, who didn’t he love?) and who was Eskel to tell the boy that Geralt wouldn’t appreciate the thoughtfulness of his letter and drawing? 

Jaskier beamed. “Hooray!” 

Eskel stood up and stretched lazily. It was getting late. They needed to get some rest to prepare for their early morning training session. He ushered Jaskier out of the library, bidding Lambert a good night. He tucked Jaskier into bed and kissed his forehead gently. Jaskier grabbed him by wrapping his arms around Eskel’s neck and kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter feels a bit rushed. I can only stomach writing so much fluff at a time. The story will continue in a new work. Thanks for your support and I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
